Zeitlos
by Rumschreiber
Summary: Bevor Freundschaft unzertrennlich werden kann, muss sie erstmal zusammenwachsen. Was eignet sich da besser als ein kleines Abenteuer in einer anderen Zeit? Oder in anderen Zeiten? Rumtreiberstory aus der Sicht zweier Mädchen. Kein MarySueAlarm.
1. Bei Miss Malkins und anderswo

_Hi, ich bin Alfiri, eine von den Rumschreibern. Du hast gerade den ersten Teil unserer (hoffentlich irgendwann) siebenteiligen Fanfiction "Temporis Praeteritum" angeklickt. Das hier ist das erste Jahr unserer Heldinnen und der Rumtreiber in Hogwarts, und es heißt "Zeitlos". Anne und ich werden die Kapitel zu dieser Fanfiction immer abwechselnd schreiben. Hm... ja, den nächsten Text hier oben wird dann Anne schreiben I)_

_Na ja, wenn euch die Fanfiction gefällt, schreibt doch ein Review oder eine E-mail, oder was auch immer._

**

* * *

**

**Zeitlos**

**Kapitel 1**: **Bei Miss Malkins und anderswo**

Das erste, was Lizzie Grant an diesem sonnigen Morgen Anfang Juli hörte, war das zarte Pochen einer Eule, das langsam energischer wurde. Sie öffnete die Augen. Was war das doch für ein schöner Traum gewesen. Von einer großen Wiese mit einem Teich und mehreren Bäumen darum, und im Hintergrund hatte sie ein Schloss erkennen können.

Das Pochen wurde lauter.

Genervt ließ Lizzie ihre Füße in ihre Pantoffeln schlüpfen und schlurfte schlaftrunken zum Fenster. Ihr kleines Zimmer, das sauber aufgeräumt war, würdigte sie dabei keines Blickes. Sie war schon damit zufrieden, einfach nur das Fenster zu fokussieren und sich ihm langsam zu nähern, ohne gleich wieder einzuschlafen. Eine Frühaufsteherin war sie ganz sicher nicht.

Gähnend kam sie am Fenster an und drehte den Hebel um, der das Fenster geschlossen hielt. Mit einem zufriedenen „Schuhu" kam die Eule hereingeflattert und warf Federn verstreuend einen Brief auf Lizzies Kopfkissen.

„Das war frisch bezogen", murmelte diese und musste zusehen, wie sich die Eule Federn hinterlassend davon machte.

Lizzie schloss das Fenster wieder, da die doch sehr kühle Morgenluft sie frösteln ließ und nahm den Brief von ihrem Kopfkissen.

„An Lizzie Grant, drittes Schlafzimmer, Railwayroad 46, Shannon, Irland", las sie auf ihm. Dann drehte sie den pergamentenen Brief um, damit sie sie Rückseite eingehend betrachten konnte. Mit der türkisfarbenen Tinte, die auch für ihre Adresse verwendet worden war, prangte dort ein Wappen. Lizzie kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, um klarer sehen zu können, und blickte dann wieder auf das Wappen. Ein Löwe, eine Schlange, ein Adler und ein Dachs bildeten einen Kreis um ein großes, altmodisches „H".

Lizzie erkannte den Brief sofort, schließlich hatte ihr Bruder Mark vor drei Jahren genau den gleichen bekommen. „Hogwarts", murmelte sie leise lächelnd und öffnete die Tür zum Flur. Überall herrschte schon reges Treiben, selbst Mark war schon auf den Beinen und lief mit einem Marmeladenbrötchen in der Hand an ihr vorbei.

„Was ist hier denn los?", fragte Lizzie erstaunt. Mark drehte sich um und erklärte kauend: „Wir fahren in die Winkelgasse, heute müsste doch dein Brief angekommen sein. Oder kannst du vielleicht doch nicht zaubern?" Er grinste sie frech an und musste auf einmal husten, wobei er Lizzie mit Brötchen bespuckte.

„Idiot!", rief Lizzie und wischte sich die angekaute Masse von der Wange. Mark zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging wieder in sein Zimmer.

-

Vielleicht wäre es nun an der Zeit, die Familie, die wir dort eben beim für sie sehr normalen Alltag beobachtet haben, vorzustellen.

Die Grants waren eine typisch irische Arbeiterfamilie. Mr Grant hatte einen Pub von Lizzies Großvater übernommen, der ihn, Sean, alleine großgezogen hatte, da seine Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben war. Der Name dieses Pubs war „The Little Leprechaun" und er war Muggeln sowie Zauberern zugänglich. Zu Komplikation kam es deswegen jedoch eher selten. Wie Mr Grant oft bemerkte, hatten die Iren doch noch eine andere Art, miteinander umzugehen, als die Engländer, was daran liegen mochte, dass ihre kleine grüne Insel voller Magie und Geheimnissen steckte.

Da Lizzie an diesem Morgen einen Brief der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erreichte, muss ich wohl kaum erwähnen, dass wir es mit einer waschechten Zaubererfamilie zu tun haben. Wobei „waschecht" in manchen Augen auch nicht das war, womit die Grants bezeichnet werden konnten. Mr Grant war nämlich kein Zauberer, er hatte, bis er seine Frau kennen lernte, noch keinen blassen Schimmer, dass es Zauberei wirklich gab.

Mark und Lizzie sahen sich nicht ähnlich, und meistens dachten die Leute, sie sähen ein Pärchen vor sich, was Lizzie sehr verabscheute. Mark war groß und kräftig gewachsen, er hatte volles, dunkelbraunes Haar und braune Augen und eine Haut, die selbst im Winter gebräunt wirkte. Er war ein Sunny Boy wie er im Buche stand, und sein Vater beteuerte bei jeder Gelegenheit, dass er das alles von ihm habe.

Lizzie hingegen war ein wenig zu klein für ihr Alter, was ihr Bruder schamlos ausnutzte, indem er sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit darauf hinwies, hatte längeres hellblondes Haar und eine Augenfarbe, die nicht einmal sie selbst definieren konnte. Ihre Mutter, die feuerrotes, unbändiges Haar hatte, fragte sich oft, ob Lizzie bei der Geburt vertauscht worden war. Aber selbst wenn, hätte sie Lizzie nicht mehr umtauschen wollen.

-

„Mum, warum müssen wir denn heute schon in die Winkelgasse?", maulte Lizzie, während sie auf ihr Toast wartete und ihre Laune in den Keller sank. Eulen und ein Ausflug mit Mark. Der Tag konnte ja nur noch schlechter werden.

Ihre Mutter, die gerade mit dem Zauberstab Geschirr abwusch, blickte sie Augen rollend an.

„Du weißt doch, wie Mark ist; er will immer alles sofort – außerdem ist heute meine Bestellung für den neuen Trank da. Und freust du dich denn gar nicht, deinen eigenen Zauberstab zu bekommen?"

Von Lizzies Platz kam ein unbestimmtes, aber bestimmt nicht positives Grummeln. Aber sie wusste, es stand zwei gegen eine, da ihr Vater, der sich für die Hexen- und Zauberergespräche hinter seiner Zeitung verschanzt hatte, sowieso nicht mitkommen wollte. In der Winkelgasse herrschte ihm immer zu viel Trubel.

Lizzie jedoch liebte diesen Ort, an dem sich die meiste Magie bündelte, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. All diese Geschäfte, die Auslagen, die Verkäufer, die Kunden, die Atmosphäre, das Gefühl, ein Teil dieser Welt zu sein, all das liebte Lizzie, und normalerweise ließ sie keine Gelegenheit aus, die Winkelgasse zu besuchen. Aber heute fühlte sie sich nicht sonderlich gut. Und mit dieser Laune – das wusste sie – würde es kein angenehmer Tag für sie und ihre Mitmenschen sein.

Ein gutes hatte die Sache; da der Flohpulvervorrat erschöpft war, mussten sie mit dem Auto nach Dublin fahren, um im dort angesiedelten irischen Zaubereiministerium einen Portschlüssel nach London zu bestellen und dann zur Fuß den restlichen Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel bestreiten. Lizzie wurde vom „flohen", wie es viele Zauberer nannten, schlecht.

-

Der Tropfende Kessel war wie immer voll, düster, rauchig und laut. Kein Vergleich zum Little Leprechaun. Dort war alles gepflegt, und dort gab es auch genug Licht, um zu sehen, wer einem dort gerade einen Drink spendierte.

Sie hatten vor, die kleine Spelunke schnell zum Hinterhof zu durchqueren, doch Tom, der Wirt, hatte sie schon entdeckt.

„Mrs Grant!", rief er voller Elan und Bewunderung, und die Kinder berufener Dame stöhnten innerlich auf. Jeder in ganz London – oder zumindest jeder, der einmal zur gleichen Zeit wie Lizzies Mutter im Tropfenden Kessel war – wusste, dass Tom in diese verschossen war. Dabei war er zuerst zehn Jahre jünger als sie, und zum zweiten nicht besonders attraktiv – zumindest nach Lizzies Meinung.

Melinda Grant jedoch lächelte, wie sie es meistens tat, und ging gemessen Schrittes zur Theke. „Ob sie wohl bemerkt, dass ihr alle hinterher starren?", flüsterte Lizzie Mark ins Ohr, wobei sie sich strecken und er sich ein wenig runterbeugen musste. Sie warf einem mit einem Umhang verhüllten Zauberer an einem Tisch in der Nähe einen tödlichen Blick zu, da er ihre Mutter anstarrte und dabei unachtsamerweise Butterbier über seinen Teller mit einer undefinierbaren Suppe goss.

Mark zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht sollten wir Mum fragen, ob wir schon vorgehen können?" Mit einem kurzen Nicken willigte Lizzie ein.

„Ach ja, dem geht es sehr gut, im Moment arbeitet er an der Steuererklärung, du weißt schon, eine Muggelangelegenheit", plauderte Melinda, als Mark sie unterbrach.

„Mum, können wir schon vorgehen?", fragte er mit einer quengeligen Stimme. Lizzie überlegte, ob dass das für einen 13-Jährigen, der im Dezember wieder ein Jahr älter werden würde, angebracht war. Ihre Mutter biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber nur, wenn du gut auf deine Schwester aufpasst – ich warne dich, wenn ihr auch nur irgendwas zustößt, sitzt du tief in der… nun, in der tiefsten-"

„Scheiße, Mum!"

„Mark, ich mag diese Sprache nicht, aber das ist genau das, wo du drin sitzen wirst!"

Mark quittierte das mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken und ließ sich von seiner Mutter Geld geben. „Verlier es nicht", mahnte diese noch, aber Mark hatte Lizzie am Handgelenk gepackt und zog sie auf die Tür zu, die zum kleinen Hinterhof führte.

„Pff, also wirklich", murmelte Mark. „„Verlier es nicht" „Lass deiner Schwester nichts zustoßen". Für wen hält sie mich denn, den Babysitter?"

Lizzie gab ihm verärgert einen Stoß in die Rippen, aber Mark zückte bloß seinen Zauberstab und klopfte auf mehrere Backsteine, aus der die hohe Wand vor ihnen bestand. Die Steine bildeten sich zu einem Tor und Mark eilte schnellen Schrittes hindurch.

„Hey!", rief Lizzie und rannte, um aufzuschließen. „Warte! Mum hat gesagt, wir sollen zusammenbleiben!"

Mark beachtete Lizzie nicht. Dann schien er es sich doch anders zu überlegen. „Was Mum sagt und was ich tue, sind zwei verschiedene Sachen, Liz. Hier, ich gebe dir Geld, hier ist deine Bücherliste, zisch los und besorg dir, was du brauchst. Komm in drei Stunden zu „Qualität für Quidditch". Und wehe, du lässt dich von Mum erwischen!" Dann rauschte er endgültig ab.

„Du verdammter Egoist! Dir ist es wohl egal, was Mum will! Ein Wunder, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist!", schrie Lizzie ihm wütend nach (wie schon gesagt, stand es mit ihrer Laune an diesem Tag nicht zum Besten). Er ignorierte sie, nicht jedoch die Leute auf der Straße. Lizzie errötete leicht und schaute auf die Liste. Als erstes war dort die Kleidung aufgeführt, die sie in Hogwarts benötigen würde.

Lizzie sah sich um. Mark kaufte immer in einem Laden, der „Roberts & Richards Roben für Reisen und Ruhmestaten" hieß. Doch wo war der?

Sie blickte sich erneut um. Es gab hier direkt neben ihr eine Apotheke, einen Gebraucht-Kessel-Verleih, einen Laden für Schreibzeug und ein Geschäft, das wohl geschlossen worden war. Auf dem Schild über dem Eingang stand noch in abblätternden Lettern „Spickoskope, Zeitumkehrer und Quidditchbälle". Doch es war weit und breit kein Laden für Umhänge zu sehen. Lizzie beschloss, in die rechte Seitenstraße einzubiegen.

Und wirklich, kaum war sie fünfzig Meter gegangen, stand sie vor einem kleinen Laden mit hübschen Umhängen in der Auslage. „Miss Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten", las Lizzie laut.

„Welch ein Wunder – das Mädchen kann lesen…"

Lizzie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum. Vor ihr stand ein Jugendlicher mit schulterlangen weiß-blonden Haaren und gehässigem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Lizzies Blick fiel auf den Aufstecker an seiner rechten Brusthälfte; eine silberne Schlange, die sich um den Buchstaben „S" schlängelte. Dieser Junge war ein Slytherin. Und von Mark hatte sie gehört, dass man sich mit denen besser nicht anlegen sollte.

Ihr Plan war, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und den Laden zu betreten, doch er wurde durch ein Mädchen zerstört, das gerade aus dem Laden kam. In der einen Hand trug sie eine große Papiertüte in pinker Farbe, mit der anderen steckte sie mehrere Galleonen in ihre Hosentasche. Sie hatte stufige hellbraune Haare, und war einen halben Kopf größer als Lizzie, schien aber nicht älter zu sein als sie.

„Malfoy", bemerkte sie, als sie an Lizzie vorbei trat. „Hast du nichts zu tun?"

„Doch, das siehst du doch, _Carter._ Blutsverräter!", fügte er zischend hinzu.

„Immer noch bei dem alten Schimpfwort?", fragte das Mädchen nachsichtig lächelnd.

Malfoy spuckte ihr vor die Füße.

„Du bist widerlich und außerdem – wasch dir die Haare."

Die Augen des Blonden verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als vom anderen Ende der Straße eine Stimme hinüber hallte. „Lucius, komm endlich!"

„Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig", zischte Malfoy zu dem Mädchen. Er drehte sich um und rauschte davon, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille. Lizzie blickte zu Boden, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Vielleicht sich bedanken? Das wäre eine gute Idee, dachte sie und blickte das Mädchen an.

„Ähm… Dankeschön", murmelte sie.

„Schon gut. Ich bin übrigens Anne. Anne Carter", sagte Anne Carter.

„Ich bin Lizzie Grant", sagte Lizzie Grant.

„Du gehst auch nach Hogwarts?", fragte Anne neugierig und musterte die Irin, die sie schon längst an ihrem Akzent erkannt hatte. Lizzie nickte. „Du brauchst noch Umhänge, was?", bemerkte Anne dann und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Laden, aus dem sie gerade kamen.

„Ja", antwortete Lizzie ein wenig wortkarg. „Aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich hier richtig bin."

„Oh doch, goldrichtig! Ich bin auch gerade drinnen gewesen, es ist wirklich nett da" Lizzie schaute auf das Schaufenster. Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte Anne: „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Lizzie dachte kurz nach. Anne schien wirklich nett zu sein, und wenn sie niemanden hatte, der sich in der Winkelgasse auskannte, würde sie es nie fertig bringen innerhalb von drei Stunden alles zu besorgen, was auf ihrer Bücherliste stand. Also nickte sie und lächelte Anne dankbar zu. Sie stieg die steilen Stufen zur kleinen Eingangstür hinauf, auf der die Öffnungszeiten angezeigt wurden. Als Lizzie den verschnörkelten goldenen Handknauf ergriff, läutete drinnen im Laden eine Glocke. Nacheinander traten die Mädchen ein.

„Einen Moment, ich komme sofort!", rief eine helle Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens.

„Du kanntest diesen Jungen?", fragte Lizzie so plötzlich, dass Anne ein wenig erschrocken wirkte.

„Ja, er heißt Lucius Malfoy und kommt jetzt zu seinem sechsten Jahr nach Hogwarts. Er ist in Slytherin (Wusste ich es doch, dachte Lizzie triumphierend.) und laut unseren Stammbüchern sind wir irgendwie verwandt." Nun war es an Lizzie, erschrocken zu sein. „Aber, es sah so aus, als würdet ihr euch… nun ja… nicht gerade mögen…", bemerkte sie ein wenig kleinlaut.

Anne schnaubte abwertend durch die Nase. „Nicht gerade mögen? Besser gesagt: wir hassen uns. Meine Familie wird von allen reinblütigen Familien gehasst; von den Malfoys, von den Blacks, na ja, die üblichen eben. Denn mein Dad hat einfach eine Weasley geheiratet. Und, weißt du, die Weasleys sind zwar reinblütig, aber vernünftiger als die Malfoys." Lizzie schwirrte der Kopf und sie dachte sich, dass sie sich diese ganzen englischen Reinblüterfamilien nie merken konnte – bestimmt würde sie sie bei einem tieferen Gespräch alle durcheinander bringen. Sie dachte nach. Die Grants waren keine Zauberer, jedenfalls nicht, soweit Lizzie wusste. Über die Familie ihrer Mutter wusste sie recht wenig, da die meisten von ihnen schon verstorben waren, bevor Lizzie zur Welt kam, doch eigentlich war sie sich auch hier sicher, dass sie keine magischen Vorfahren hatte außer ihrer Mutter.

„Entschuldigt bitte, dass ihr so lange warten musstet!", rief eine pummelige Hexe mit rotblonden Haaren, die mit rot angehauchten Wangen herbeigeeilt kam. „Aber ich musste mich um diesen fürchterlichen Feuersalamander kümmern, der hätte mir noch den ganzen Laden angezündet! Anne, Liebes, hast du etwas vergessen? Ich weiß nicht, wie der hier hereingekommen ist! Aber du hast doch wohl nicht deine Geldbörse hier liegen lassen?" Offenbar war es genau so schwer, den Gedankengängen dieser Frau zu folgen, wie alles über englische Reinblüter zu lernen.

Anne lächelte die Hexe an. „Nein, Miss Malkin, ich bin nur hier, um Lizzie zu begleiten." Sie schubste Lizzie zur Schneiderin hin. „Sie braucht die gleichen Umhänge wie ich."

„Aber natürlich, Mädchen, natürlich!"

Miss Malkin nahm Lizzie am Arm und führte sie zu einem Schemel. „Stell dich hier drauf, mein Kind." Dann brachte sie einen Haufen Umhänge, ließ Lizzie alle nacheinander anprobieren und steckte sorgfältig die richtige Länge mit Nadeln ab. Während sie sich am nächsten Saum zu schaffen machte, sah Lizzie, dass ihr rechter Ärmel von den Nadeln genau und penibel genäht wurde. Sie musste grinsen.

-

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt die Bücher besorgen?", fragte Anne fröhlich. Lizzie hatte nun ebenfalls eine große pinke Tüte in der Hand und schlenderte zusammen mit ihrer neuen Freundin die lange gewundene Winkelgasse hinunter. „Klar!", sagte Lizzie, und Anne wandte sich nach links. Bald schon standen sie vor einem weitläufigen Schaufenster, das zu einem ebenso weitläufigen Laden gehörte. „Flourish & Blotts", sagte Lizzie andächtig. „Das ist mein Lieblingsgeschäft!"

„So? Na, mir gefällt am besten die Magische Menagerie und Qualität für Quidditch. Spielst du Qudditch?", fragte Anne, während sie die Buchhandlung betraten.

Lizzies Miene verdüsterte sich fast unmerklich. „Ich nicht, aber mein Bruder."

„Du hast einen Bruder, der Zaubern kann? Warum geht ihr nicht zusammen einkaufen?"

„Weil er ein egoistischer Idiot ist!", schnaufte Lizzie.

Anne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte ein älterer Herr in einem dunkelblauen Umhang und mit gewichstem und gezwirbeltem Schnurrbart. Lizzie nickte dankbar. „Jede von uns braucht diese Bücher hier", erklärte sie und hielt ihm die Liste hin.

„Natürlich, wartet bitte", sagte der Verkäufer und verschwand die Liste studierend zwischen den hohen Bücherregalen.

Anne und Lizzie schauten sich um. Außer ihnen befanden sich hier fast niemand. Lizzie seufzte ein wenig traurig. Es gab nur noch so wenige, die sich wirklich für Bücher und fürs Lesen interessierten. Dabei gab es hier so interessante Nachschlagewerke. _Meister der Schatten – Besiegen sie den Wechsel von Licht und Dunkelheit _las Lizzie, und auch _Magische Kreaturen – Alles von Irischen Leprechauns zu Englischen Werwölfen_. Sie kicherte leise, als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Ein Junge kam herein. Er trug ein braunes Shirt und seine Jeans war an einer Stelle gefleckt. Er hatte einen verheilenden langen Kratzer am rechten Arm und längere dunkelblonde Haare. Seine hellbraunen Augen musterten suchend den Laden. Er bemerkte die beiden Mädchen und kam auf sie zu. „Hallo, wisst ihr, wo der Verkäufer ist?"

„Der besorgt gerade unsere Bücher", antwortete Lizzie mit sich ein wenig überschlagender Stimme.

„Danke", lächelte der fremde Junge und nahm sich das große Buch _Magische Kreaturen _aus dem Regal.

Endlich kam der Verkäufer mit einem Haufen Bücher wieder. „Das sind jeweils 2 Galleonen und 4 Sickel für euch beide", sagte er und begann, die Bücher in Taschen zu packen. Lizzie und Anne kramten das Geld, das sie ihm schuldeten, aus ihren Taschen, nahmen sich die Bücher und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Tschüß", sagte Lizzie noch zu dem Jungen und dann waren sie auch schon draußen.

„Was brauchen wir jetzt noch?", fragte Anne.

„Als nächstes steht ein Zauberstab auf der Liste…", sagte Lizzie. Da sie nicht dabei gewesen war, als Mark seinen Zauberstab erstanden hatte, wusste sie nicht, wo sie hinsollte oder was auf sie zukam.

„Los, komm schon, Lizzie!", rief Anne. „Auf zu Ollivander's!"


	2. Familiäre Angelegenheiten

Hallo, falls jemand da draußen ist!

Hier sind wir wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel, dessen Verspätung natürlich an mir, _Anne_, liegt. Demnach habe ich es geschrieben.  
Ich möchte noch mal betonen, dass das hier keine der vielen Mary Sue Stories ist. Gebt uns eine Chance und lest weiter!

Viel Spaß :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Familiäre Angelegenheiten  
**

Es war selten so voll in der Winkelgasse, aber da die Hogwartsbriefe seit gestern ausgesandt worden waren, war jeder Erstklässler ganz versessen darauf, seine Schulsachen zu besorgen.

Anne drängte sich an zwei tratschenden Müttern vorbei und hob ihre Tüten hoch und über ein kleines Kind hinweg, das neben ihnen hertappte. Lizzie, hinter ihr, sah etwas verloren aus, zwischen all den Menschen und Anne wartete kurz, bis sie nebeneinander laufen konnten.

„Was für Zauberstabkerne gibt es so in deiner Familie?", fragte sie laut über den Lärm der Menge hinweg.

„Weiß ich gar nicht ...", gestand Lizzie. „Mark hat, glaube ich, Einhornschwanzhaar ... "

"Mark?"

„Mein Bruder."

„Ah." Anne nickte. „Ich hätte auch gern einen Bruder."

„Wünsch dir das lieber nicht." Liz schüttelte den Kopf.

Endlich tauchte der Laden vor ihnen auf. Er war eng und schäbig. _Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.,_ verkündete die Aufschrift über der Tür, deren goldene Lettern langsam abblätterten.

Im Schaufenster lag ein einziges verblassendes rotes Samtkissen, auf das ein Zauberstab gebettet war.

„Sieht ... staubig aus!", bemerkte Lizzie und beäugte das Schaufenster skeptisch. „Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Laden ist?"

„Das ist der beste Laden!", sagte Anne bestimmt. 'Zumindest behauptet das Mum ...' „Lass uns reingehen!"

Doch bevor sie die erste Stufe zur Tür des Ladens betreten konnte, ging die schwere Holztür auf und eine große Frau mit schwarzen zurückgebundenen Haaren kam heraus stolziert.

Ihre harten Gesichtszüge und stählernen dunklen Augen waren Anne nur zu vertraut. Sie war einer der Menschen, die ihr Vater am meisten hasste. Sie war sogar schon einmal bei ihnen zuhause aufgetaucht und Dad hatte sie dabei erwischt, wie sie mit roter Farbe das Wort _Blutsverräter _an ihre Tür geschmiert hatte. Mrs Black.

Annes braune Augen wurden eisig.

Als Mrs Black sie erblickte, spreizte sie die Nasenflügel, als ob sie etwas Widerliches gerochen hätte. Doch sie sagte nichts. Stattdessen ging sie elegant die Treppenstufen hinab und wandte sich dann um.

„Sieh, Sirius! Hier ist jemand der Sorte Leute, die Dumbledore so verehrt. Deren _Verrat _er so preist."

Erst jetzt sah Anne, dass hinter ihr ein Junge aus dem Laden getreten war. Er ging in geduckter Haltung und warf Anne und Lizzie einen scheuen Blick zu. Er hatte nicht die Augen seiner Mutter, sondern merkwürdig helle, graue.

Allerdings sah er sonst wie ein typischer Black aus. Die markanten Gesichtszüge und das schwarze Haar, das ihm bis zum Kinn reichte.

Er trug einen Umhang.

Seht her, ein Reinblüter, dachte Anne angewidert und ihr Blick wurde noch abweisender, als die Mutter weitersprach.

„Solche Menschen bringen Unglück, Sirius. Du kannst es ihnen ansehen." Sie ließ den Blick über Annes ausgefranste Jeans und das grüne T-Shirt schweifen, als wären die Sachen giftig. „Grüß deinen Vater von mir!", sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln und schritt gemessen an den beiden Mädchen vorbei.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schlich ihr nach und warf ihnen einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Dann verschwanden sie in der Menge.

„Wer war _das?"_, platzte Lizzie heraus.

Anne lächelte grimmig. „Das waren die Blacks. Zumindest zwei von ihnen."

„Irgendwie hast du viele Feinde ...", meinte Lizzie verwirrt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich denen heute alle über den Weg laufe", seufzte Anne. „Wir wollten uns ursprünglich Zauberstäbe besorgen, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Lizzie rasch und sie betraten endlich den Laden. Die Luft war muffig und abgestanden. Rechts und links stapelten sich riesige Berge von kleinen länglichen Schachteln, die sauber angereiht bis an die Decke reichten.  
Ein storchbeiniger Stuhl stand in einer Ecke.

Anne schauderte. Der Staub, der wie ein mystischer Zauber auf den Schachteln lag, machte sie kribblig.  
Auch Lizzie sah sich fast schon ehrfürchtig um. Mit einem Rascheln stellte sie ihre Tüten ab.

„Hallo?", rief Anne verlegen in den Raum hinein.

„Oh, guten Tag, meine Damen!"

Überrascht fuhren die Mädchen herum. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann mittleren Alters mit merkwürdig stechenden silbernen Augen, die durch das dunstige Licht zu leuchten schienen.

„Die junge Miss Carter", lächelte er sanft und reichte Anne die Hand. „Sie sehen wie Ihr Vater aus, allerdings ... " Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick und sah dann hinüber zu Lizzie. „Und diese junge Dame?"

„Äh ... Lizzie Grant", sagte sie nervös und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Ah!" Mr Ollivander sah sie an und nickte. „Grant ... ich hatte vor ein paar Jahren das Vergnügen mit Ihrem Bruder, nicht wahr? Hat mir den halben Laden verwüstet ... Sie sehen ihm so gar nicht ähnlich und auch nicht Ihrer Mutter ..."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lizzie verlegen.

„Ihre Mutter ... Oh!" Ein aufgeregter Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des Mannes. „Einen Moment, da hab ich doch noch was gehabt ..."

Er hechtete zu einem der Stapel und ließ ihn hoch und auseinander schweben. Anne musste husten, da er eine ziemliche Staubwolke aufwirbelte.

Er pflückte eine Schachtel aus der Luft.

„Mahagoni, peitscht schön, Drachenherzfaser...", erklärte er, während er die Schachtel öffnete und den Stab herausnahm. „Versuchen Sie!" Er drückte ihn Lizzie in die Hand.

Sie nahm ihn und schwang ihn zögernd durch die Luft.

„Oh nein, nein, nein, nein ..." Mr Ollivander entriss ihr den Stab wieder. „Sie brauchen etwas Anderes ... Sie brauchen – Buche!"

So fing er an – und machte eine halbe Stunde lang weiter. Lizzie probierte und probierte. Buche, Eiche, Birke ... nichts wollte passen. Mr Ollivander schien im Gegenteil zu Lizzie und Anne nicht im Mindesten ermüdet zu sein. Er stand gerade einen Moment da und kratzte sich am Kinn. Dann leuchteten seine Augen auf. Er eilte zu einem kleinen Stapel in einer dunklen Ecke und zerrte eine der untersten Schachteln hervor.

„Ahorn, 10 ½ Zoll, hervorragend geeignet für Verwandlungen, äußerst handlich, Haar eines irischen Kobolds ... eigentlich verwende ich diese Kerne ja nicht mehr, aber ... nunja ... Probieren Sie!"

Lizzie schwang ihn und es sprühte grüne Funken, die sich langsam verloren und dann gen Holzboden sanken.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", gratulierte Anne, während Ollivander selbstzufrieden in die Hände klatschte und den Zauberstab entgegen nahm, um ihn wieder zu verpacken.

„Irischer Kobold ..." Lizzie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Aber jetzt bist du dran!"

„In der Tat!", meinte Mr Ollivander lächelnd und legte Lizzies verpackten Stab beiseite. "Ich glaube, bei Ihnen hab ich genau das Richtige ... Ihre Mutter war schließlich eine Weasley."

Er verschwand unter seinem Tisch und tauchte dann mit einer schwarzen Schachtel in der Hand wieder auf, die er über die Tischplatte schob. „Buche, stark und geschmeidig, Einhornschwanzhaar. 11 Zoll."

Anne öffnete die Schachtel. Der Stab war dunkel gehalten. Sie spürte Wärme in den Fingern und als sie ihn durch die Luft sausen ließ, prasselten silberne Funken in die Luft.

„Das ging schnell!", schmollte Lizzie, als Ollivander den Stab freudig entgegen nahm und ebenfalls verpackte. „Und bei meinem verbreiten wir hier so eine Unordnung ..." Sie ließ den Blick naserümpfend über die wild verstreuten Schachteln schweifen.

Anne zuckte die Schultern. „Glück gehabt ... wie viel Gold bekommen Sie?"

-

„Das war's, wir sind fertig", meinte Anne geistreich, als sie ratlos mitten in der Gasse standen. „Wie lange darfst du noch bleiben?"

„Noch eine halbe Stunde", antwortete Lizzie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Dann soll ich meinen Bruder vor Qualität für Quidditch treffen ... hat er so beschlossen." Sie verzog genervt das Gesicht.

„Nett von ihm ..." Anne musste grinsen. Sie hatte leider keine Geschwister. Einzelkind ... deswegen war es ihr oft langweilig zuhause. Obwohl da immer all die Leute waren, die ihre Eltern besuchten; manchmal komische Leute.

„Wir können ja schon hingehen, Qualität für Quidditch ist einer meiner Lieblingsläden." Anne hob ihre Taschen an und ging voraus.

„Sag mal, bist du eigentlich alleine hier?", fragte Lizzie und eilte ihr nach.

„Ja", sagte Anne und tat gelassen. „Meine Eltern besprechen zuhause irgendetwas mit irgendwelchen Leuten."

„Irgendwelche Leute?" Lizzie bog sich an einem Werbeschild vorbei, das grell in neongelb leuchtete.

„Mein Vater ist Auror", sagte Anne, als würde das alles erklären. Als Lizzie immer noch fragend dreinblickte, seufzte sie. „Bei uns zuhause rennen immer seine Arbeitskollegen rum, entweder wegen Besprechungen – sie haben unser Haus irgendwie als Hauptquartier oder so was ausgewählt – oder weil sie sich verstecken müssen oder was weiß ich ... ich werde sowieso immer in mein Zimmer geschickt."

Es war aber auch zum Haareraufen. Wenn mal etwas Spannendes passierte, wurde sie ausgesperrt, manchmal sogar nach draußen. „Nichts für junge Mädchen", meinte ihre Mutter stets und verschloss die Tür des Wohnzimmers.

Das Leben war langweilig ... es war Zeit, dass sie nach Hogwarts kam. Mum erzählte oft, welchen Spaß sie dort gehabt hätte, welche Regeln es zu brechen galt und welche Fächer die ödesten waren. Anne lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an die Reaktion ihres Vaters, der den Kopf geschüttelt und „Du setzt dem Kind Flausen in den Kopf!" in den Raum geworfen hatte. Er war früher eher brav und ehrgeizig gewesen, wie es die Schüler im Hause Ravenclaw meistens waren.

Hoffentlich erwartete er das nicht von ihr ...

„Vielleicht ist es ja besser so", meinte Lizzie. „Vielleicht sind es Dinge, mit denen Kinder am besten erst gar nicht in Berührung kommen sollten."

„Es geht doch sowieso nur um Schwarzmagier und die rennen überall herum, das hast du ja vorhin gesehen", antwortete Anne missmutig und wedelte mit ihrer freien Hand energisch hinter sich herum, so dass einem alten Mann fast das Teleskop aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. „Tschuldigung."

Doch der Mann wisperte nur etwas vor sich hin, sah mit einem gehetzten Blick hinter sich und hastete weiter.

„Also falls sie mich vor Schwarzmagiern schützen wollen, ist es eh egal. Ich werde mit den meisten Kindern von ihnen in derselben Schule sein. Der Sohn der Blacks ist so alt wie wir", fuhr Anne schulterzuckend fort und hob ihre Taschen ein weiteres mal über ein Kind hinweg, während sie an dem Eulenkaufhaus vorbei kamen.

„Nicht jedes Kind von diesen ... Schwarzmagiern muss so sein wie sie", erwiderte Lizzie und drängte sich an einem Menschenauflauf vor der Apotheke vorbei. „Wenn sie ein Hirn haben, wissen sie doch, was richtig und falsch ist."

„Es liegt aber nahe, dass dieser Black Sohn wird wie seine abscheulichen Eltern. Er bekommt nie etwas Anderes beigebracht, als dass Halbblütige und Muggelabstämmige schmutziger Abschaum sind. - Da Vorne ist es. Siehst du deinen Bruder irgendwo?", fügte Anne hinzu und reckte den Hals.

Lizzie sah sich kurz um. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Er muss sich nicht an Regeln halten, aber alle an seine."

Anne lachte, packte ihre Freundin am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich in den Laden.

Überall schillerte es. Verschieden ausgearbeitete Schnätze flogen in Glasvitrinen herum, extravagante Quidditchmode wurde von einer magischen Puppe vorgeführt, die immer wieder in einem anderen Outfit aus einer Umkleidekabine herauskam und posierte.

Viele Quidditchmagazine schwebten gut sichtbar über der Kasse, neben der, in einem großen Holzkasten, Besenzubehör und Pflegesets angeboten wurden.

„Hey, sieh dir das mal an!", rief Lizzie, die zu dem Kasten gegangen war und nun darin herumwühlte. „Eine Besen-Heiz-Klammer. Man steckt sie an den Stiel und wenn dir zu kalt wird, tippst du mit dem Zauberstab dran und dein Besen wird eine fliegende Heizung."

„Ich frag mich, wie abgefroren der Erfinder war, als er darauf gekommen ist ...", kommentierte Anne grinsend und begutachtete die magische Puppe, die diesmal in einem grün-weißen Umhang die Umkleidekabine verließ und sich schwungvoll im Kreis drehte. War die Puppe männlich oder weiblich? War der Umhang für Mädchen oder Jungen? Gab es da eigentlich Unterschiede in der Herstellung?

Anne drehte sich weg und schritt an den glitzernden Vitrinen vorbei in die Richtung des großen Menschenauflaufs vor den begehrtesten Ausstellungsstücken: Die Besen!

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, lugte über die Haare ihrer zwei Vordermänner und betrachtete einen schön geschwungenen Besen mit ordentlich gestutztem Reisig.

„Ein Sauberwisch 5", seufzte eine Stimme neben ihr sehnsüchtig und sie wandte den Blick nach rechts.

Es war ein Junge, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, jedoch etwas kleiner als sie. Sein Haar war schwarz und stand widerspenstig überall ab, besonders im Nacken. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen lagen hinter einer unauffälligen Brille und waren strahlend dem ausgestellten Besen zugewandt.

Anne liebte Quidditch, doch die neusten Besenmodelle zogen meistens unbeachtet an ihr vorbei.

„Ist der neu rausgekommen?", fragte sie den Jungen.

Er sah sie an und nickte begeistert. „Ja, erst gestern. Er soll viel besser sein als der alte Sauberwisch 4. Der Bremszauber ist viel ausgefeilter."

„Das ist vernünftig", erklang Lizzies skeptische Stimme plötzlich links von Anne. Anscheinend war sie gekommen, um zu sehen, was es zu gucken gab. „Es gibt so viele Fälle, wo die Menschen die Bremsen falsch eingeschätzt haben und auf den Rasen geknallt sind."

„Ich inbegriffen. Mein Dad hat versucht, mit mir zu üben", grinste der Junge. „Wie heißt ihr?"

Bevor ihm jemand antworten konnte, erschallte eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Hey, Schwesterherz, hier steckst du also. Wir müssen zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, sonst krieg ich von Mum Ärger!"

Anne drehte sich um und erblickte einen großen, gut gebauten Jungen mit braunem Haar und braunen Augen, der eine Hand auf Lizzies Oberarm gelegt hatte und sie mit sich zog.

„Einen Moment, Mark!", rief Lizzie aus und riss sich los. „Darf ich mich vielleicht noch verabschieden?"

„Aber beeil dich! Wegen dir will ich nicht schon wieder Mums Missgunst einstecken."

„Wieso? Du bist doch zu spät hier aufgekreuzt!"

„Ich ... bin älter als du. Also verabschiede dich jetzt endlich!" Mark sah zu Anne hinüber und ihr war, als ob ihr Magen einen Salto schlug. _Das_ war Lizzies Bruder?

Hatte die ein verdammtes Glück! Wie sein Haar in der Sonne glänzte ...

„Ich warte draußen", fügte er noch an Lizzie gewandt hinzu und verschwand im Getümmel. Anne blinzelte. Dann sah sie sich kurz mit schlechtem Gewissen nach dem anderen Jungen um, doch der war verschwunden.

„Also", sagte Lizzie und strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne nach hinten. „Sehen wir uns im Hogwartsexpress am 1. September?"

„Sicher", lächelte Anne. „Ich bestehe darauf."

Lizzie lachte. „Falls du es lebend hier heraus schaffst, bei den ganzen ... Schwarzmagiern."

Anne winkte ab. „Natürlich. Wir können uns auch um viertel vor elf oder so auf dem Bahnsteig treffen. Genau dort, wo man herauskommt, wenn man durch die Absperrung gelaufen ist."

„Okay", sagte Lizzie fröhlich. „Wir können uns auch über die-"

„LIZ! BEEIL DICH!", drang Marks Stimme von draußen herein. Anne konnte nicht anders, als aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Er stand am Rahmen und sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Sein Haar fiel ihm in Stirn. Sie mochte Jungen, deren Haar ihnen ins Gesicht fiel.

„-über die Ferien schreiben!", beendete Lizzie ihren angefangenen Satz laut und warf einen trotzigen Blick zu ihrem Bruder. „Ich gebe dir meine Adresse, einen Moment."

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und zog schließlich einen ...

„Was ist das?", fragte Anne verwirrt.

„Ein Kugelschreiber, du Unwissende", sagte Lizzie grinsend und wedelte damit herum. „Gib mal deine Hand her!"

„Was?"

„Gib sie schon her!"

Anne streckte ihren Arm aus und Lizzie kritzelte ihre Adresse auf ihre Handinnenfläche. „Schreib mir! Ich brauche Ablenkung von meinem Bruder."

Sie steckte den ... Kugelschreiber wieder weg, packte ihre Taschen und zwinkerte. „Danke für die Hilfe. Wir sehen uns."

„Wir sehen uns", bestätigte Anne und Lizzie ging aus dem Laden. Anne blickte auf ihre Hand – ob das wieder abwaschbar war?

-

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Anne am Portschlüsselschalter, einem kleinen Laden, der nahe der Backsteinmauer war, die wieder zum tropfenden Kessel führte.

Die Schlange war nicht sehr lang, die meisten Zauberer und Hexen kamen per Flohpulver zurück nach Hause.

Doch Charlotte Carter, Annes Mutter, war der festen Überzeugung, ihre Tochter würde nicht heil zu Hause ankommen, wenn sie Flohpulver benutzen würde.

„Der nächste bitte!", rief der schlaksige junge Mann gelangweilt.

Anne trat rasch vor.

„Eh, Kleine? Bescheinigung eines Elternteils oder Vormunds?"

Leicht beleidigt wegen dem „Kleine", kramte Anne ein in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Pergament heraus, auf dem ihre Mutter ihr die Erlaubnis gab, das Portschlüsselprinzip frei nach ihrem Belieben zu nutzen. („Ich vertraue dir, Anne. Wenn du irgendeinen Unsinn damit baust, kommst du nicht nach Hogwarts, sondern kriegst zuhause Privatunterricht. Ich meine es ernst.")

Der Mann warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und nickte kaugummikauend. „Adresse?"

„Watchet!", sagte Anne folgsam.

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf etwas, das außerhalb Annes Sichtfeld war, nahm das Geld vom Tisch, das Anne ihm bereits hingelegt hatte und wedelte mit der Hand. „Reihe 3. Stell dich an. Wenn du vordrängelst, landest du in Wales."

Anne sagte nichts darauf und machte sich auf den Weg zu der dritten Schlange. Fünf schmale Gänge waren mit roten Kordeln abgetrennt, in die sich die Menschen einfädeln konnten, um mit dem richtigen Portschlüssel abtransportiert zu werden.

Sie stellte sich in Reihe drei an und stopfte ihre Tüten vor sich, damit sie zwischen die Kordeln passte. Nur zwei Leute standen vor ihr. Der ältere Mann, der nun gerade zum Portschlüssel vortrat, stülpte sich eine violette Mütze über den Kopf. Dort, wo er hinwollte, musste es kälter sein als hier. Er hob den alten Schuh auf und zählte: „Drei, zwei, eins!" Und er war verschwunden.

An der Stelle, an der der Turnschuh gelegen hatte, erschien jetzt eine leere Kürbissaftflasche. Die junge Frau vor Anne hob sie auf und rümpfte die Nase. „Sie könnten wirklich aufhören, Müll zu verwenden." Sie zählte und verschwand.

Ein leeres Tintenfässchen ohne Deckel erschien. Anne hob es auf und betrachtete es kurz skeptisch. Hier mit dem Portschlüssel zu reisen war ein Glücksspiel. Wenn sich auch nur einer falsch anstellte, krachte das ganze System zusammen. Gott sei Dank wussten das alle und hielten sich penibel an die Regeln.

Trotzdem war sie wie üblich nervös. „Drei ..." Ihre rechte Hand festigte sich um das Fässchen. „Zwei ..." Die andere packte die Tüten fester. „Eins!"

Dann gab es einen Ruck hinter ihrem Bauchnabel und schon zog sie ein Strudel aus Farben und Formen davon. Ihre Hand klebte an dem Tintenfässchen. Bevor sie genauer nachdenken konnte, ob sie wohl richtig herauskommen würde, krachte sie mit den Knien zuerst auf den Boden. Das Pochen in ihren Kniescheiben ignorierend, hievte sie sich hoch, zählte kurz ihre Tüten und sah sich um.

Sie war in einer kleinen steinernen Halle gelandet und neben ihr erschienen immer wieder neue Menschen mit Portschlüsseln. Neben der Tür an der Frontseite war ein kleiner Schalter. Gut, dachte sie erleichtert. Das ist eindeutig die Portschlüsselannahme und Abgabe von Watchet.

Sie hastete zum Schalter, gab ihren nun wirkungslosen Portschlüssel ab und stieg die steinerne Treppe hinauf, sich um die vielen Menschen geschickt herumschlängelnd.

Oben angekommen stach ihr das helle Sonnenlicht in die Augen, lautes Stimmengewirr empfing sie fröhlich. Das rege Treiben auf dem Marktplatz war kunterbunt und vor allen Dingen durcheinander.

Gut gelaunt bahnte sich Anne einen Weg durch die wuselnde Menschenmenge und neben den Warentischen her. Watchet war ein kleines Dorf an der Südwestküste Englands, das vor Allem für seinen Sonnenschein bekannt war. Das Haus der Carters befand sich nahe dem Strand, fast schon etwas abgesondert von den anderen.

„Hey, Anne!", rief eine bekannte Stimme. „Hey!"

Sie drehte sich im Kreis, bis sie den wild winkenden Mann an seinem Obststand erblickte. Sie grinste und lief zu ihm. Es war Paolo, ein Freund ihres Vaters, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, dunkelbrauner Haut und schwarzen glänzenden Augen. Sie kannte ihn schon, seit sie ein Baby war.

„Hey!", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend und wischte sich die braunen Haare aus der Stirn. „Warm heute, oder?"

„Brütend!", erwiderte Paolo und entblößte seine weißen Zähne, die jedem zu erzählen schienen, wie gesund Obst sein musste. „Joseph hat seinen Umhang bei mir vergessen. Ich wusste ja, dass du hier heute vorbeikommst-" Er holte einen dunkelblauen Umhang aus den Tiefen seiner Theke hervor und hängte ihn ihr über die Schulter. „Grüß ihn von mir!"

„Natürlich", sagte Anne und spürte schon, wie der sonnen-warme Umhang auf ihrer Schulter schwer wurde. Warum konnte Joseph Carter, ihr Vater, nicht einmal an seine Sachen denken.

„Danke." Paolo griff in den Kasten mit den Orangen und reichte ihr eine. „Hier, deine Bezahlung, Laufmädchen!"

Anne lachte und verlagerte die zwei Tüten in ihrer rechten auch noch in die linke Hand, um die Orange anzunehmen. „Danke! Ein gutes Geschäft noch!"

„Hab ich immer", zwinkerte Paolo und wandte sich einer jungen Frau und ihren zwei Kindern zu, die bestellen wollten.

Anne drehte ab, bahnte sich wieder einen Weg durch das Getümmel und verließ den Marktplatz. Sie bog in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, die leicht nass und ziemlich dreckig war. Die eintretende Stille war fast schon unwirklich und Annes knirschende Schritte waren für fünf Minuten das einzige, was sie hören konnte.

Dann erhellte wieder Licht ihr Gesicht und sie wusste schon, was sie gleich sehen würde.

Da war es. Das Meer, blau und wellenschlagend, glitzernd und schaumkronenbildend. Im Hintergrund erhoben sich, klein aber noch gut zu erkennen, die Quantock Hills, fast 1000 Fuß über der See, wie ihr ihr Vater bei jeder Gelegenheit berichtete.

Der marmorweiße Strand war von recht vielen Menschen, vor allem von Kindern bevölkert und Männer in schicken Anzügen und Roben betrachteten die großen Felsen mit magischen Lupen. Watchet war ein Fossiliengebiet, schon die ein oder andere wertvolle Entdeckung war an diesem Strand gemacht worden.

Anne wandte sich nach rechts auf den Wiesenpfad, der überall von Gras umsäumt wurde, das an manchen Stellen schon gelb geworden war. Die heiße Sonne tat eben nicht allem gut. Doch Anne liebte sie. Meist legte sie sich abends an den Strand und döste ein, bis ihr Vater sie ins Haus zerrte, weil sie schon braun genug sei und Sonnenbrand nicht unbedingt gut für eine Elf-jährige wäre.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gelaufen war, kam das Haus in Sicht. Es war zwischen Rasen und Strand, halb hinter einer Düne versteckt und am Rande des Dorfes gebaut. Der weiße Anstrich war schon etwas alt und nicht mehr ganz so weiß wie er sein sollte. Rote Geranien hingen von den Fensterbänken hinab und verliehen dem alten Haus etwas Frisches.

Anne lief die letzten Meter, froh, endlich zuhause zu sein und die vermaledeiten Tüten abzustellen. Vor der Tür angelangt blieb sie stehen. Etwa einen halben Meter über dem Eingang prangte die alte eingeritzte Inschrift, die schon an manchen Stellen abbröckelte und gewiss nicht mehr für die lesbar war, die nicht wussten, was dort stand. _Casa de sueños olvidados. _

Das Haus der vergessenen Träume, dachte Anne stolz. Sie mochte es, dass ihr Haus so einen geheimnisvollen Namen hatte. Das machte alles so abenteuerlich.

Warum es in Spanisch geschrieben war, konnte ihr leider noch nicht mal Dad erklären. Und warum es das Haus der vergessenen Träume war, erst recht nicht.

Warum nicht _Casa de la mar _zum Beispiel? Haus am Meer wäre doch viel passender...

Kopfschüttelnd klopfte Anne laut an die alte Holztür mit dem antiken Türklopfer. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später wurde ihr von ihrem Vater geöffnet, der sie sogleich hineinzog.

„Meine Güte, bist du bepackt. Wo hast du denn meinen Umhang gefunden?"

Joseph Carter war ein großer schlanker Mann mit braunem schütterem Haar, ebenso braunen Augen und vielen Denkfalten auf der Stirn. Viele meinten, Anne sähe ihrem Vater ziemlich ähnlich. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Sie wollte keine Falten auf der Stirn.

„Paolo hat ihn mir mitgegeben."

„Ach ja, natürlich." Er nahm ihn ihr ab und ging in die Küche, die rechts angrenzte, nur um ihn über eine Stuhllehne zu werfen. „Ist alles gut gegangen? Ich weiß, du warst schon zweimal allein in der Winkelgasse, aber trotzdem ist mir nie ganz wohl dabei ... hör zu, ich muss wieder zu meinen Kollegen, sie warten im Wohnzimmer. Ist eine wichtige Sache, kann nicht warten. Wie wär's, wenn du nach oben in dein Zimmer gehst und deiner Katze was zu fressen gibst?"

Damit ließ er Anne stehen, ging hastigen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Sie seufzte und rollte die Augen. So lief es meistens am Nachmittag ab, erst abends kehrte Ruhe ein.

Also hob Anne resignierend ihre Taschen wieder an und schlurfte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Es war nicht besonders möbliert. Da waren ein ungemachtes Bett, ein Schreibtisch des Chaos, ein Kleiderschrank und eine Tür zum kleinen Badezimmer, das angrenzte. Ihr Fenster war wie immer geschlossen, damit ihre Katze Mona nicht rausfallen konnte. Eben jene hatte es sich auf Annes zerknautschtem Kopfkissen gemütlich gemacht.

Anne stellte erschöpft ihre Tüten ab, schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und streichelte ihre junge britische Kurzhaarkatze, deren graues Fell mit einigen dunkleren Stellen versehen war. „Na, Mona? Hunger?" Sie schnurrte nur als Antwort. Also stand Anne wieder auf und schüttete ihr etwas Futter in den knallroten Napf, der neben dem Schrank stand.

Während Mona sich satt fraß, packte Anne ihre Tüten aus und probierte noch mal einen Schulumhang an. Vor dem Spiegel versuchte sie sich vorstellen, welches Hauswappen am besten darauf passen würde. Dad war in Ravenclaw gewesen, Mum in Gryffindor. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nach Hufflepuff kommen, dorthin, wo die Leute ihren Platz fanden, die keine besonderen Talente hatten.

Anne konnte kein Instrument spielen, sie konnte nicht zeichnen, nicht sehr schnell laufen. Sie konnte nicht einmal eine Liegestütze oder auch nur Schach. Sie würde bestimmt nach Hufflepuff kommen. Anne seufzte auf. Das Problem war nur, dass ihre Mutter die Hufflepuffs immer als Langweiler bezeichnet hatte.

Sie zog den Umhang wieder aus und räumte ihre neuen Sachen in den Schrank, der fast schon überquoll. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und zog ein Blatt Pergament zu sich her, ebenso eine Feder.

Mona kam auf ihren Schoß gesprungen und schmiegte sich schnurrend an Annes Bauch. Über die Katze hinweg, streckte sie die Hand aus und versuchte die verwischte Adresse auf ihrer Handinnenfläche zu entziffern. _Lizzie Grant, Railway ... Railwayroad 46, Shannon_

Ordentlich schrieb sie die Adresse ab und pinnte sie an die Zimmerwand über dem Schreibtisch, die sie schon seit Jahren als „Pinnwand" missbrauchte.

Es gab Eulen, die konnten Menschen ohne Adresse finden, doch zu denen gehörte ihre Familieneule definitiv nicht. Sie fand ja kaum das Wohnzimmerfenster.

Anne reckte sich. Sie wünschte, die Ferien wären schon zu Ende. Sie hatte Lust, Lizzie wieder zu sehen und mit ihr zu lachen. Und bei der Gelegenheit könnte sie auch noch einen Blick auf ihren Bruder riskieren.

Vielleicht sollte sie ein wenig zum Strand gehen ...

-

Die Wochen vergingen langsam und quälend.

Die Sonne schien immer noch wie am ersten Tag und Anne hatte fast jeden Tag am Strand verbracht.

Sie hatte in ihren neuen Schulbüchern geschmökert, vor allem in dem Verwandlungsbuch, weil lustige Bilder die Anleitungen unterstützen sollten.

Auch das Zaubertrankbuch faszinierte sie. Es gab Tränke für alles und gegen alles.  
Zur Aufmunterung, zum Verdrießen, zur Heilung. Es gab Gifte und einen Trank, der einen zwang, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Tränke, die Hautfarbe oder Haarfarbe veränderten. Tränke, die Fingernägel auflösten.

Anne wusste, sie würde Zaubertränke lieben.

Manchmal hatte sich ihre Mutter zu ihr an den Strand gesellt, eine große Frau mit üppigen Rundungen, langen roten Locken und braunen Augen.  
Sie traute sich allerdings nie, mit Anne ins Meer zu kommen, da sie der Meinung war wie ein Stein unterzugehen.

Paolo kam oft vorbei und beschenkte Anne mit Obst, bis er dann mit ihrem Vater ins Haus verschwand, um einen Männerabend abzuhalten.

Als Anne nach ein paar Wochen noch eingefallen war, dass sie ironische Grüße von Mrs Black ausrichten sollte, war ihr Vater fast an die Decke gegangen. Sie hörte ihn selten fluchen, doch bei den Blacks sparte er nicht mit Schimpfworten.

„Ich weiß genau, dass sie diesen Muggel letzten Sommer umgebracht haben, nur weil er vor ihrem Haus rumgelungert hat. Alles spricht dafür, dass diese grässliche Frau ihn abgestochen hat wie ein Schwein, und mein Vorgesetzter schert sich einen Dreck um meine Beweise ... da wechselt doch Gold die Taschen, wenn du mich fragst, Charlie!"

„Lass es, Jo! Das ist nicht dein Fall. Du sollst dich um die Flints kümmern, nicht um die Blacks." Annes Mutter hatte in diesem Ton gesprochen, den sie extra für ihren Mann reserviert hatte. Dieser ruhige, eindringliche, der den Ehefrauen angeboren wird, um mit ihren Ehemännern klar zu kommen.

„Wenn die verdammten Flints sich aber nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, aber die Blacks umhermeucheln? Auf offener Straße? Es ist meine Pflicht, Charlie. Wenn ich jemals einen von ihnen in die Finger bekomme ... dann werden sie keine Hände mehr haben, mit denen sie Farbe an unsere Hauswand schmieren können!"

Sie hatte Lizzie davon geschrieben und von ihren Überlegungen, in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde. Mums alte Schleiereule Socrates war auch bald mit einer Antwort zurückgekehrt, in der Lizzie berichtete wie sehr ihr ihr Bruder auf die Nerven fiele und dass sie auch absolut keine Idee hätte, was ihr Haus sein könnte. _Dann kommen wir wenigstens beide nach Hufflepuff_, hatte sie geschrieben. Das hatte Anne aufgemuntert.

So verging der August, als hätte die Hitze ihn in die Länge gezogen, bis schließlich der 1. September nahte.

Anne stand am Abend des 31. Augusts an ihrem Fenster und blickte hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang. Morgen würde sie nach Hogwarts reisen. Sie würde das erste Mal ihr Zuhause hinter sich lassen. Sie warf einen Blick auf Lizzies Brief, der auf der Fensterbank lag und in dem sie Anne erinnerte, ihr Treffen neben der Absperrung nicht zu vergessen.

Das versprach, aufregend zu werden. Anne grinste.

* * *

Wer es tatsächlich bis hierhin geschafft hat - herzlichen Glückwunsch und vielen Dank für's Lesen. Ein kleines Review würde uns sehr freuen und Motivation für das nächste Kapitel schaffen, in dem es dann endlich ein wenig losgeht. 

Bis zum nächsten mal, Anne


	3. Exordium

_Ich bin's wieder, Alfiri!  
Ich möchte nur anmerken, dass dies das längste Kapitel ist, das ich jemals geschrieben habe! Haha, und jetzt kann's losgehen:_

* * *

„Mark! Mark, jetzt komm doch endlich!"

Lizzie hopste unruhig auf dem Sitz des sehr alten roten Morris aus der Minor Series 2 von 1953, den ihr Vater Sean für das beste Auto der Welt hielt, während ihre Mutter nur daran denken konnte, dass sie alle irgendwann tot auf der Straße liegen würden, weil die alte Kiste einfach auseinandergebrochen war.

Sie sah zu, wie ihr Bruder quälend langsam den riesigen Käfig seiner sehr großen und sehr haarigen (und Lizzies Meinung nach sehr ekelerregenden) Tarantel Da Vinci aus der Tür hinausbugsierte. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, hatte es dann aber endlich geschafft, die Treppe zu ihrer Eingangstür herunterzutapsen und stellte den Käfig auf der Rückseite neben Lizzie ab, die mit angeekeltem Gesicht abwechselnd ihren Bruder und das Vieh im Käfig anblickte.

„Kommt schon", meinte ihre Mutter mit einem Seitenblick auf Lizzie und Mark, der sich und Da Vincis Käfig anschnallte. „Wir haben noch genug Zeit, es ist gerade mal zehn!" So beruhigend ihre Stimme auch wirken mochte, ihr Gesicht war angespannt. „Habt ihr auch nichts vergessen? Wir drehen nicht nochmal um!"

Als die beiden Geschwister einstimmig die Köpfe schüttelten, wandte sich Melinda an ihren Mann. „Na dann, auf geht's, Sean!"

„Los geht's, meine Süße", murmelte Sean, jedoch mehr zu dem Auto als zu ihrer Mutter, wie Lizzie augenrollend feststellte.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf den kleinen Pub The Little Leprechaun, mit seinen vom Wetter ausgebleichtem Aushängeschild und den Tischen vor den Türen. Am heutigen Dienstag würde er bis zum frühen Nachmittag geschlossen haben, wegen „familiären Angelegenheiten".

-

Mit dem Auto fuhren sie ein paar Minuten über die Childers und die Dublin Road, bis sie schließlich an der Lonsdale Street ankamen, an der sich eine kleine Portschlüsselstation befand. Lizzie wurde schon richtig hibbelig, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, ob es von der Aufregung war, zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts zu reisen, oder von der Vorstellung, Da Vincis lange behaarte Beine würden ihre Haut berühren.

Endlich waren sie da. Ein eher unscheinbarer Backsteinbau mit von Brettern vernagelten Fenstern ließ die Muggel glauben, dass dies nichts weiter sei als ein zum Abriss bereitstehendes Gebäude, doch die Grants wussten es besser. Wie der Morris war auch die Portschlüsselstation von innen größer, als sie von draußen aussah.

Lizzie riss die Tür auf, froh, endlich von der Tarantel loszukommen, und rannte um den Wagen herum zum Kofferraum, den ihre Mutter schon mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes geöffnet hatte. Lizzie wuchtete ihren Koffer heraus, der schwerer war als Marks, weil sie mehr Bücher mitgenommen hatte als ihr Bruder (der sich darauf verließ, dass immer jemand da war – wie Lizzie – der ihm so wichtige Bücher wie _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _oder _Legende__n __des treuherzigen Helden __Cantarot_auslieh).

Sie wollte schon wieder zur Eile drängen, aber ihre Mutter warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Die Männer in ihrer Familie arbeiteten schlechter, wenn sie unter Zeitdruck standen.

Schließlich waren beide Koffer in den Händen ihrer Besitzer, ihre Mutter trug Da Vinci (und wünschte sich dabei, sie hätte Mark nie erlaubt, sich bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse ein Haustier aussuchen zu dürfen, weil er so gut auf Lizzie geachtet hatte) und ihr Vater trug die Autoschlüssel und die Verantwortung.

An einem der drei Portschlüsselschalter wurden sie von einer dicken Frau begrüßt, die sie nach ihrem Ziel fragte und ihnen eine Marke für einen Portschlüssel in der vierten Warteschlange gab. In der Schlange zwei entdeckte Mrs Grant ihre Schwester Alana und ihre Tochter Bridget, die in ihrem zweiten Jahr nach Hogwarts reiste. Mr Grant versuchte, möglichst unauffällig zu wirken, und die Grant-Geschwister nickten Bridget nur kurz zu – sie waren nicht unbedingt das, was man unzertrennlich nennen konnte. Mrs Grant jedoch winkte ihnen fröhlich und begann über die Köpfe der Wartenden in Reihe drei ein Gespräch mit Alana, das sie jedoch unterbrechen mussten, als ein junger Mann in Uniform ihn schon ziemlich vergammeltes Pferdekarrenrad reichte.

Familie Grant stellte sich um das Rad auf und sie versuchten alle, einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand neben ihnen zu erhaschen, die ihnen auf die Sekunde genau ihre Abreisezeit anzeigen würde. Zehn Uhr, vierunddreißig Minuten und sechzehn Sekunden. Lizzie verfolgte den Sekundenzeiger mit den Augen. Dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn –

Und schon spürte sie das vertraute Ziehen irgendwo hinter ihrem Bauchnabel, und glücklich ließ sie sich durch den Strom von Farben wirbeln. Ihre Landung war jedoch nicht sehr sanft. Sie scheuerte sich die Ellbogen am harten Boden auf, und in der Dunkelheit um sie herum wurde sie von einer leichten Unmut befallen. Aber sie wusste, wo sie war. Dies war einer der leerstehenden Kofferabstellräume im Bahnhof King's Cross, auf die alle Portschlüssel mit diesem Ziel hin ausgerichtet waren. Lizzies Mutter hatte den Türknauf auch schon gefunden, und Lizzie und Mark zogen ihre Schrankkoffer über einen langen gefliesten Gang entlang zur Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Es war inzwischen zwanzig vor elf. „Hoffentlich wartet Anne noch nicht", dachte Lizzie und warf Mark einen weiteren bösen Seitenblick zu.

Wie sich herausstellte, wartete Anne noch nicht. Die Grants warteten bis zehn vor elf an der Absperrung, und überredeten Lizzie danach mit ihnen das Gleis 9 ¾ zu betreten. Lizzie ging schweren Herzens mit ihnen. Was war nur mit Anne? Sie würde doch wohl nicht den Zug verpassen und Lizzie ganz alleine lassen, heute, am ersten Schultag?

Gerade als Mr Grant die Koffer einem Schaffner anvertraute, Mark und seine Tarantel ein Abteil suchen gingen („Mark, du wirst heute mit deiner Schwester fahren. Nein, fang so gar nicht erst an! Ich will nicht, dass sie auf der Zugfahrt allein ist!"), der Schaffner verkündete, man solle langsam einsteigen und Lizzie sich mit traurigen Augen an ihre Mutter lehnte, kam eine dreiköpfige Zaubererfamilie durch die Absperrung gestürmt. Lizzies Miene hellte sich auf. Anne, mit verstrubbeltem Haar und einem abgehetzten Gesichtsausdruck, schob einen Gepäckwagen mit einem großen Koffer und einer kleinen Box, aus Hanf geflochten, mit etwas, das Lizzie als graue Katze erkannte, vor sich her, hinter ihr erkannte Lizzie noch zwei Erwachsene, die ihre Eltern sein mussten. Anne und ihr Vater sahen sich auf irgendeine komische Weise ähnlich, und sie hatte die leicht schelmische Art sich fortzubewegen von ihrer Mutter.

„Da bist du ja!", rief Lizzie aufgeregt.

„'Tschuldigung, ich hatte verschlafen und dann war-"

„Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr, Mädchen", sagte Annes Vater und schob den Gepäckwagen zu einem Schaffner, der ein grimmiges Gesicht machte, weil sie so spät erst ankamen.

Annes Mutter drückte sie an sich, und Lizzie spürte, wie auch sie in eine Umarmung hineingezogen wurde. „Pass auf dich auf, Schätzchen", drang die Stimme ihrer Mutter an ihr Ohr. Ihr Vater wuschelte ihr durchs Haar und zerstörte dabei alles, was Lizzie heute Morgen mit dem Föhn geleistet hatte. Dann war auch Anne fertig damit, sich zu verabschieden, und die beiden betraten den scharlachroten Zug.

„Komm, mein Bruder hält ein Abteil frei", sagte Lizzie munter und sie machten sich auf den Weg den Gang hinunter, während der Zug langsam anfuhr. Durch die Fenster in den Abteiltüren konnten sie sehen, dass die meisten Schüler sich aus den Fenstern lehnten, um ihrer Familie noch einmal zu winken.

Endlich hatte Lizzie das Abteil, in dem schon Mark saß und mit seinem Tarantelkäfig zwei Sitzplätze blockierte, gefunden, und eilte mit Anne ans Fenster. Sie hatten gerade noch Gelegenheit, ihren Eltern ein letztes Mal fröhlich zu winken, da fuhr der Zug auch schon um die erste Kurve und die Gesichter der Carters und Grants, halb lachend, halb weinend, waren verschwunden.

-

„Ist hier noch frei?"

Zwei Mädchen standen in ihrer Abteiltür und sahen so aus, als wüssten sie nicht so recht, was sie mit sich anstellen wollten. („Hier muss ein Nest sein", kam es von Mark.)

„Klar", sagte Anne, so offen wie immer, und verstaute ihre Dose mit Obst unter ihrem Sitz, damit die Mädchen Platz hatten. Die beiden lächelten. Die eine hatte dunkelrotes Haar und auffallend grüne Augen, und ihre Freundin, die etwas größer war als sie, hatte kurze schwarze Locken und ein rundes, gutmütiges Gesicht.

Trotzdem hatten sie etwas an sich, dass es Lizzie verbot, ganz warm mit ihnen zu werden.

„Ich bin Lily Evans", sagte die Rothaarige und lächelte erneut. „Und das ist Cassandra Pennyfeather." Mark prustete. Cassandra lief rot an. „Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wie ich heiße!"

„Schon gut", meinte Mark. „Ich meine, hast du denn keinen Spitznamen? Man kann doch nicht elf Jahre lang mit so 'nem Monstrum als Name durch die Gegend laufen!" Er kicherte.

Cassandra verzog das Gesicht. „Weißt du, eigentlich mag ich meinen Namen-"

„Wie wäre es mit Cassy? Das ist ein toller Spitzname!", strahlte Lily ihrer Freundin zu.

„Wirklich?" Cassandra schien noch nicht sehr überzeugt. Lizzie rollte die Augen. Mussten die in ihrem Abteil sitzen? Sie hatte sich auf eine nette Zugfahrt mit Anne gefreut, und jetzt hatten sie eine Musterschülerin mit Haarreifen und ein Mädchen voller Komplexe. Wirklich klasse.

Auch Anne schien nicht mehr allzu erfreut darüber, dass sie die beiden eingeladen hatte, und wollte sich gerade Lizzie zuwenden, als die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal aufging.

Diesmal stand dort ein Junge, der stotterte: „Kann ich vielleicht hier sitzen? Sonst sind alle Abteile voll." Diesmal willigte Mark ein. Lizzie dachte, dass er froh war, überhaupt mit einem Jungen reden zu können, egal wie wenig dieser nach einem typischen Freund-von-Mark-dem-Supertypen aussah.

Und Lizzie und Anne fragten sich gleichzeitig, ob die Abteile wirklich voll waren, oder ob man den Jungen mit dem mausgrauen Haar, dem Mondgesicht und dem falsch zugeknöpften Hemd, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch in seiner Hose steckte, nur einfach aus jedem anderen Abteil herausgeworfen hatte. Seine hellblauen Augen hatten einen fast gehetzt wirkenden Ausdruck und er erinnerte Lizzie an eine Art Tier, auch wenn sie gerade nicht sagen konnte, an welches.

Nachdem eine Weile eine bedrückende Stille geherrscht hatte, weil keiner sich mehr traute, irgendetwas zu sagen, da so viele Fremde plötzlich in einem Abteil zusammengepfercht worden waren, räusperte sich Lily und strich ihr Haar zurück. „Seid ihr eigentlich Reinblüter?", fragte sie, und ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig und überheblich. Lizzie bemerkte eine plötzliche Bewegung aus Annes Richtung.

„Warum interessiert dich das?", schoss es aus Anne heraus. „Bist du etwa einer dieser hirnverbrannten Muggelhasser? Dann ist das hier nicht das richtige Abteil für dich."

Lily stieß einen leisen abfälligen Seufzer aus. „Also wirklich! Ich bin doch selbst muggelgeboren – es wäre doch ziemlich dumm, mich deswegen zu schämen oder gar zu hassen." Sie rollte die Augen, und Lizzie überkam eine Welle von Gefühlen, die stärksten davon Unwohlsein und, wahrhaftig, Abscheu. „Ich interessiere mich für Zaubereigeschichte. Ich habe bereits das gesamte Lehrbuch fünfmal gelesen, alle anderen nur dreimal."

Mark und der dickliche Junge schauten drein, als hätte man ihnen gerade eröffnet, dass sie von nun an unter Ziegen in den Bergen leben müssten. Die Stille kehrte zurück in das kleine Abteil, während draußen vor den leicht beschlagenen Zugfenstern die Landschaft von Feldern in Wälder überging.

Ziemlich plötzlich, wie es allen vorkam, wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet, und eine Frau mittleren Alters mit mehr Fettpölsterchen, als wahrscheinlich gesund für sie waren, stand auf dem Gang und lächelte freundlich. „Etwas Süßes, meine Lieben?"

Marks Gesicht hellte sich auf und er begann in seiner Tasche nach Münzen zu kramen. Lizzie sah ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Miene an. „Mum hat gesagt, wir sollen keine Süßigkeiten kaufen! Sie hat uns Brote mitgegeben!"

„Das gilt vielleicht für dich, du bist ja auch noch voller Babyspeck" Mark feixte. „Ich hingegen erfreue mich meines wunderbaren Körperbaus und darf mir auch ein paar Schokofrösche leisten." Lizzie resignierte; schließlich hatte ihr Bruder in gewisser Weise recht. Sie war nicht so dünn wie Lily oder Anne, und da sie so klein war, wurden ihre Kilos ziemlich unvorteilhaft in ihrer Hüftgegend verteilt.

Nachdem Mark, der dicke Junge, Lily und Cassandra sich mit Schokofröschen, Bertie Botts Bohnen und Lakritzzauberstäben eingedeckt hatten, schob sich die Tür erneut auf, und Adrian Flaherty, ein Gryffindor im dritten Jahr und Marks bester Freund, den Lizzie schon öfter am Bahnhof gesehen hatte, steckte seinen Kopf ins Abteil.

„Wusste ich's doch, dass ich dich hier gesehen hab!", rief er, zog die Abteiltür vollends auf und stürmte auf Mark zu, um ihn mit einem Handschlag zu begrüßen. „Kommst du mit zu mir ins Abteil? Josh und Larry sind auch da, und wir besprechen gerade, wie wir die Sprüche aus dem Zauberkunstbuch in Flüche gegen Black und Lestrange umwandeln können!" Er grinste breit. „Außerdem hab ich gedacht, ich könnte Georgina hier bei deiner Schwester lassen."

„Du, mein sehr geehrter Freund, bist immer noch genial. Und ich hatte schon gedacht, die viele Sonne dieses Jahr in London hätte dir das Hirn verbrannt – jedenfalls nach deinen Schreibfehlern in deinen Briefen zu urteilen." Beide mussten lachen und Adrian tat so, als würde er mit der Faust ausholen, um Mark zu schlagen, doch am Ende nahm er ihn in den Schwitzkasten und wuschelte ihm durch das Haar.

Der rundliche Junge gab einen halb erstickten Laut von sich, während Anne wie gebannt auf Mark starrte. Lizzie wandte sich zur Abteiltür und sah dort Georgina stehen – denn jemand anderes konnte sie nicht sein. Sie hatte die gleichen dunkelbraunen Haare wie ihr Bruder und auch ihre Augen ähnelten sich mit ihrer tiefblauen Iris. Lizzie versuchte, sich an ihre Eltern zu erinnern, und fragte sich, ob sie es von ihnen geerbt hatten, erhielt aber kein klares Bild von ihnen in ihrem Kopf. Aber noch bevor Lizzie Georgina irgendwie begrüßen konnte, sagte Lily bereits: „Oh, hallo! Du musst Georgina sein!" und bugsierte Georgina zum Platz neben sich.

„Bis dann, Schwesterherz!", sagten Adrian und Mark unisono und lachten wieder.

„Erzähl doch mal", sagte Lily. „Ihr wohnt in London, hab ich das richtig gehört? Sind deine Eltern Zauberer? Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst?"

Anne stand abrupt auf und zog Lizzie am Ärmel. „Lass uns mal nach Jerry schauen", sagte sie überdeutlich und die beiden gingen auf den Gang, nicht ohne einen verwirrten Blick von den drei anderen Mädchen zugeworfen zu bekommen. „Wer ist Jerry?", fragte Lizzie, als sie gegen die Fahrtrichtung den Gang hinuntergingen, in dem außer ihnen nur vereinzelt Schüler zu finden waren.

„Den hab ich erfunden." Anne blickte düster drein. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich hätte es keine Sekunde länger mit dieser Lily Evans aushalten können."

In dem Moment hörten sie ein Keuchen hinter sich und sahen zurück. Der dickliche Junge kam ihnen hinterhergelaufen. „Bitte, lasst mich nicht mit denen allein", presste er heraus und in seine Augen trat wieder der gehetzte Ausdruck, den Lizzie schon vorhin bemerkt hatte. Anne zuckte die Schulter. „Von mir aus. Hauptsache weg von denen."

Lizzie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, und wandte sich dann um, um die vorbeiziehende Landschaft zu beobachten, die nun aus offenen Ebenen mit vereinzelten Baumgruppen bestand.

„Oh, hallo!", ertönte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme und alle drei fuhren herum. Der Junge, den Lizzie und Anne schon bei _Flourish__ & __Blott's_ gesehen hatten, stand im Gang, hinter sich einen kleinen, leicht zerknautschten Koffer, der am Henkel mit ein wenig Schnur zugeknotet war, offensichtlich weil der Mechanismus nicht mehr richtig schließen wollte. „Remus!", keuchte der rundliche Junge. Der Neuankömmling lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Du bist Peter, oder? Wir haben uns doch bei Roberts & Richards getroffen." Peter nickte heftig und grinste, was ihn gleich hübscher erscheinen ließ, dachte Lizzie. So fiel sein Mondgesicht nicht allzu stark ins Gewicht.

Remus, der Junge mit dem Koffer, wandte sich nun den beiden Mädchen zu. „Anne Carter und Lizzie Grant", bemerkte Anne, bevor Remus überhaupt dazu kam, sich vorzustellen oder sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. „Hast du kein Abteil?"

„Ich hatte schon, aber dann sind eine Bande Slytherins aus dem dritten oder vierten Jahr hereingekommen und haben mich rausgescheucht. Und so gut wie alle anderen sind voll. Was ist mit euch? Ihr habt keine Koffer."

„Das kommt daher, dass wir ein Abteil hatten, das dann von verrückten Mädchen übernommen wurde." Lizzie blickte düster drein. „Da haben wir lieber Reißaus genommen."

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns ein neues Abteil suchen", schlug Anne vor. „Oder wollt ihr hier die ganze Zeit herumstehen?"

Da die anderen das nicht vorhatten, gingen sie weiter gegen die Fahrtrichtung den Gang entlang. Schließlich bemerkte Lizzie fast am Ende des Zuges ein Abteil, in dem nur zwei Jungen saßen, die ebenfalls Erstklässler zu sein schienen. „Wie wäre es hier?", fragte sie, und als Anne ihr aufmunternd zunickte, schob sie die Abteiltür auf.

„Entschuldigung", begann sie. „Aber habt ihr hier zufällig noch ein wenig Platz für uns? Man hat uns sozusagen vertrieben!"

Der Junge, der auf der linken Seite am Fenster saß, schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare hatte und eine runde Brille trug, winkte sie herein. „Dich kenn ich doch!", rief er aus und erblickte dann Anne. „Und dich auch! Ihr wart doch damals in der Winkelgasse bei Qualität für Quidditch!" Jetzt erinnerte sich auch Lizzie wieder, und als der Junge rechts sein Gesicht vom Fenster abwandte erkannte sie auch ihn wieder. „Sirius Black", kam es auch schon von Anne. „Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen verdammten Reinblüterfreunden? Oder rekrutierst du hier schon Nachfolger für deine Familie und ihresgleichen!"

„Anne Carter", sagte der Junge tonlos. „Genau wie meine Mutter dich mir geschildert hat. Ein Mundwerk, das schneller ist als das eigentliche Denken." Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als Anne zu einer weiteren Schimpftriade ansetzte. „Mein Gott, beruhig' dich mal. Ich teile nicht alle Grundsätze meiner Verwandtschaft, ob das nun in dein beschränktes Weltbild passt, oder nicht, Carter. Also hör auf mich anzugeifern wie ein hungriger Bluthund und setz dich. Oder wollt ihr lieber im Gang als Zielscheibe für die Slytherins stehen bleiben?"

Das war Ansporn genug, und Lizzie, Remus, Peter und zuletzt auch Anne traten ein und setzten sich. „Da sich ja sonst alle zu kennen zu scheinen, stelle ich mich mal vor", sagte James unbefangen. „James Potter ist der Name." Die anderen nannten ihre Namen, während Sirius angestrengt aus dem Fenster starrte und darauf bedacht war, Anne keines weiteren Blicks zu würdigen.

„Also… Quidditch!", rief James, der offensichtlich darauf aus war, alle zu unterhalten. „Wer von euch spielt?"

-

Als es schon längst dunkel geworden war und die Lampen bereits flackernd wie von Zauberhand entzündet worden waren, bemerkten Lizzie und Anne, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu Peter, ihre Taschen und damit auch ihre Umhänge in ihrem alten Abteil gelassen hatten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den vier Jungen und hasteten den Weg zurück. Überall waren nun Schüler in Roben, die sich auf ihre Ankunft in Hogwarts freuten. Als die beiden Mädchen an ihrem alten Abteil ankamen, fanden sie nur noch Georgina vor, die ihre Beine auf dem Sitz verschränkt hatte und in einem dicken fleckigen Buch blätternd.

Lizzie überkam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen – die arme Georgina saß hier ganz alleine, während Lily und Cassandra wer-weiß-wo waren und sie sich mit den vier Jungen vergnügten. Georgina jedoch sah nicht betrübt aus. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ihr gleich kommen würdet – eure ganzen Sachen sind schließlich noch hier!" Sie lächelte und schlug ihr Buch zu. Jetzt konnte Lizzie erkennen, dass es eine Ausgabe von „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" war.

Lizzie und Anne kramten ihre Umhänge aus ihren Koffern und warfen sie sich über. Aufgeregt sahen sich die drei Mädchen an. Gleich würden sie nach Hogwarts kommen!

Während Anne sich noch einmal schnell mit einem Kamm durch die Haare fuhr, ertönte eine Stimme im Zug: „In fünf Minuten kommen wir in Hogwarts an. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für Sie zur Schule gebracht." Lizzie atmete tief durch – warum musste der erste Tag immer so verdammt aufregend sein?

Schließlich kam der Zug wackelnd zum stehen, und Lizzie, Anne und Georgina kämpften sich auf den Gang, der nun von lauter Schülern überflutet war, die alle zum Ausgang drängelten. Nachdem sie das einigermaßen überstanden hatten („Das ist ja schlimmer als in Disneyland!", rief Lizzie. „Was ist Disneyland?", fragte Anne verwirrt.), suchten sie auf dem Bahnsteig, der ein wenig klamm aussah, so, als hätte es hier vor einigen Stunden geregnet, nach James, Peter, Remus und dem Black-Jungen, wie Anne ihn Lizzie gegenüber ziemlich abfällig nannte, doch alles war so überfüllt mit Schülern, die zu allem Übel auch noch größer als die Mädchen waren, und so konzentrierten sie sich darauf, nicht hinzufallen und womöglich von der Menge überrannt zu werden.

„Hey, Erstklässler hierher! Erstklässler zu mir, bitte!", hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme rufen, und sie folgten ihr zu einem riesenhaften Mann, er eine für seine mülleimerdeckelgroße Hand viel zu kleine Lampe umherschwenkte. „Erstklässler!", dröhnte er immer wieder, bis sich der Bahnhof fast vollständig geleert hatte und er sicher war, dass sie nun alle um ihn versammelt waren.

„Also dann!" Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und ein schmächtiger Junge mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren duckte sich unter der Lampe hinweg, da die Kraft des Mannes ihn sonst mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit von den Füßen gerissen hätte.

„Da seid ihr ja!", sagte James und tauchte zur linken Seite der Mädchen auf. „Wir haben euch gesucht, aber-"

„Der Bahnsteig war ziemlich voll", bemerkte Remus entschuldigend.

Lizzie und Anne winkten ab.

Sie folgten dem Riesen einen matschigen, steilen, schmalen Pfad hinunter. „Gleich seht ihr Hogwarts! Nur noch um diese Biegung!", tönte es von dem großen Schatten ganz vorne. Lizzie klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Als sie sich umsah, blickte sie ihn angespannte und blasse Gesichter, die aber alle auch freudige Erregung ausstrahlten. Sie hielt den Atem an und dann flossen plötzlich alle Sinneseindrücke auf einmal auf sie ein. Der Pfad war zuende, und vor ihnen breitete sich ein riesiger See aus, dessen Oberfläche vollkommen schwarz war. Auf der anderen Seite stand, auf einem hohen Berg, ganz auf der Spitze, ein gewaltiges Schloss, dessen Fenster viel heller funkelten als die Sterne am Himmel, mit vielen Türmen und Zinnen und Erkern.

„So, Leute", unterbrach die Stimme des Hünen Lizzies glückliche Gedanken von einem romatischen Märchenschloss. „Nicht mehr als vier in ein Boot, sonst kentert ihr nachher noch." Er selbst setzte sich alleine in ein Boot, und auch das schien beinahe unter seinem Gewicht unterzugehen. Lizzie, Anne und Georgina setzten sich in ein Boot, die vier Jungen teilten sich das Boot zu ihrer rechten. Der Riese sah sich um, ob alle saßen, dann rief er: „Alles fertig? VORWÄRTS!"

Alle Boote begannen gleichzeitig über den See zu gleiten und das Schloss Hogwarts kam immer näher. Lizzie konnte den Blick gar nicht mehr abwenden. Selbst in den Beschreibungen ihres Bruders hatte es nie so wunderschön geklungen, wie es wirklich aussah – aber das war nun einmal reine Romantik, und seit wann, dachte Lizzie, verstanden Jungen schon was davon?

„Passt auf eure Köpfe auf!", rief ihr Führer, als sie unten am Rand des Felsens durch eine Öffnung glitten, die seitlich von Efeu berankt war. Fachmännisch betrachtete Lizzie die Ranken. Wenn sie nicht regelmäßig geschnitten würden, würde sich hier in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren ein dicker Vorhand aus Efeu befinden. Ihre Fahrt ging weiter durch einen dunklen schmalen Tunnel, bis sie an einen Haltesteg stoppten und ausstiegen. „Wir müssen hier unter der Schule sein, da ist mindestens eine halbe Meile Fels über uns!", sagte Remus andächtig, während Peter bei diesem Gedanken ganz grün im Gesicht wurde.

Der Riese führte sie einen Felsgang hinauf und schließlich schritten sie durch eine morsche Holztür auf dem Rasen vor dem Schloss aus, der ebenfalls noch feucht vom Regenguss war. Das kleine Grüppchen Schüler folgte dem Hünen eine große Steintreppe hoch und versammelte sich um ihn herum, während er an das gewaltige hölzerne Schlosstor klopfte.

Augenblicklich öffnete eine Frau die Tür. Sie trug eine Brille mit quadratischen Gläsern und hatte ihre Haare in einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie wirkte autoritär und musterte die Kinder mit einem strengen, abschätzenden Blick. „Danke, Hagrid", sagte sie schließlich, öffnete die Pforte vollständig, ließ erst den Riesen und dann die neuen Schüler eintreten. Hagrid, der riesige Mann winkte ihnen und verschwandt in einem Gang zu ihrer Rechten, aus dem man den Lärm von vielen versammelten Jugendlichen vernehmen konnte, während die Frau ihnen ein Zeichen gab, ihr zu folgen. Sie führte sie in eine kleine Kammer neben dem Gang, und das Schaben von Füßen, die nicht mehr stillstehen konnten, erfüllt den steinernen Raum.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte die Frau. „Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall. Zu Beginn des Banketts zum Schuljahresbeginn werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Dies ist sehr wichtig, denn dieses Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie hier in Hogwarts. Ihr werdet mit euren Häusern zusammen unterrichtet, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und eure Freizeit könnt ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen.

Die Namen der vier Häuser sind Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Ein jedes Haus hat seine eigene ruhmvolle Geschichte und schon viele bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Mit guten Leistungen holt ihr Punkte für das Haus, brecht ihr die Regeln, werden euch welche abgezogen. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten am Jahresende gewinnt den Hauspokal.

Eure Einführungsfeier beginnt in wenigen Augenblicken, und ich werde zurückkommen, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist." Mit diesen Worten ließ Professor McGonagall sie zurück, die nervösen kleinen Erstklässler, die sie waren.

Lizzie strich sich Fusseln, die gar nicht vorhanden waren, vom Umhang und Anne band sich ihren Schuh neu. Hinter sich hörten sie Georginas Stimme: „Du hast da Dreck", und als Lizzie sich umwandte, sah sie, wie Sirius sich hektisch mit einem Zipfel seines Umhangs über die Wange rubbelte.

Gerade als Anne vor Aufregung von einem Bein aufs andere trat und Lizzie plötzlich den Drang verspürte, eine Toilette aufzusuchen, kam Professor McGonagall zurück. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete sie die blassen Gesichter vor ihr, dann deutete sie ihnen an, ihr zu folgen. „Stellt euch der Reihe nach auf", rief sie nach hinten, und nach einigem Schubsen und Drängeln stand Lizzie schließlich hinter James und vor Anne, und sie marschierten aus der Kammer heraus durch die Eingangshalle durch eine Doppeltür in die Große Halle.

Sobald Lizzie eingetreten war, überkam sie wieder das Gefühl der unbändigen Freude. Dieser Ort war noch schöner als man ihn sich je hätte erträumen können. An vier langen Tischen saßen die Schüler aus den vier verschiedenen Häusern, und am anderen Ende der Halle stand, etwas erhöht, der Tisch der Lehrer. In der Mitte dieses Tischs saß Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, den Lizzie schon von Marks Schokofroschkarten kannte. Aber das schönste an der Großen Halle war die Decke, die ein genaues Ebenbild vom Himmel draußen war. Es war ein sehr schwieriger Zauber, und der Sage und „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" nach zu urteilen war es Helga Hufflepuff, eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts gewesen, die diesen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte. Zwischen der verzauberten Decke und den Tischen schwebten abertausende Kerzen, die die Halle zusammen mit den Feuerstelle und Fackeln an den Wänden in ein ruhiges, warmes Licht tauchten.

Schließlich stauten sich die Erstklässler vor dem Lehrertisch, und die, die hinter Lizzie gingen, schubsten sie nach vorne. Nun konnte sie sehen, um was sie sich versammelten. Es war ein alter, rissiger Hut!

Noch während sie sich ziemlich verwirrt fragte, warum man nicht einfach einen neueren Hut kaufte oder diesen wenigsten mal ordentlich säuberte, öffnete sich ein Riss nahe der Krempe wie ein Mund, und der Hut begann zu singen:

Vor vielen vielen Jahr'

waren's der Gründer vier,

denen je zugeordnet war

ein ganz bestimmtes Tier.

Der Löwe war's bei Gryffindor

und versprach Mut und Tapferkeit,

während der Adler flog zu Ravenclaw,

denn Fleiß und Weisheit sind auf ihrer Seit'.

So hilfsbereit und freundlich wie die gute Hufflepuff

wurde ihr zugeordnet der schwarz-weiß gestreifte Dachs.

Und wie Slytherin, so listig und gerissen,

war dort die Schlange als Wappentier zu wissen.

Und jedes im Namen der Gründer stehende Tier

vertritt jetzt je ein Haus.

So schenkt euer Vertrauen mir,

denn für eines wähl ich euch nun aus!

Sobald der Hut geendet hatte und der Riss an der Krempe sich schloss, brach lauter Jubel in der Großen Halle los. Dumbledore lächelte wohlwollend und Professor McGonagall entrollte ein Pergament. „Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr nach vorne und setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf. Abbott, Timothy!"

Ein Junge mit hellblonden Haaren und sommersprossigem Gesicht stolperte aus der Gruppe nach vorne, nahm den Hut, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und setzte den Hut auf, der ihm über die Augen rutschte.

Eine Weile blieb es ganz still, nur das vereinzelte Husten mancher Schüler war zu hören. Dann plötzlich rief der Hut so laut, dass Lizzie zusammenzuckte: „RAVENCLAW!"

Erleichtert lächelnd nahm der Junge den Hut ab und lief zu dem zweiten Tisch von links, an dem alle Schüler begeistert klatschten.

Während „Aubrey, Bertram" ebenfalls zu einem Ravenclaw gemacht wurde, sahen sich Lizzie und Anne erleichtert an. Wenn man nicht wusste, was auf einen bei einer solchen Einführungsfeier zukam, konnte das ziemlich aufregend sein (und das nicht unbedingt in einem guten Sinne), aber nun konnten sie aufatmen.

„Black, Sirius!"

Der zweite Tisch von rechts begann zu murmeln. Lizzie drehte sich um und sah viele grüne Hauswappen – dies war der Slytherintisch. Sirius störte sich nicht daran und schlurfte zum Stuhl. Mit einer undurchschaubaren Miene setzte er sich den Hut auf.

Diesmal blieb es sehr lange ruhig in der Großen Halle. Kaum einer wagte sich zu rühren. Nachdem der Hut sich nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nicht entschieden hatte, wurde selbst Professor McGonagall unruhig und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Dumbledore. Der jedoch hielt seinen Blick unverwandt auf Sirius und den Hut gerichtet.

Schließlich, als die Nerven aller zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, rief der Hut: „GRYFFINDOR!"

„WAS?", rief Anne, aber niemand hörte es, denn in der ganzen Großen Halle brach ein ungeheures Getöse los, als Sirius den Hut abnahm und zum Gryffindor-Tisch ging. Selbst die Gryffindors schienen zu überrascht oder auch empört um zu klatschen.

„Boot, Jacob", las Professor McGonagall extra laut und ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge stürmte nach vorne.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", flüsterte Anne Lizzie unter den strafenden Blicken von Professor McGonagall zu. Lizzie zuckte die Schultern.

Nachdem Jacob Boot zu einem Ravenclaw gemacht wurde war Anne an der Reihe. Anne warf Lizzie noch ein schräges Lächeln zu, dann ging sie mit zitternden Knien, die selbst Lizzie sehen konnte, nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sie warf noch einen letzten zweifelnden Blick in die Runde bevor der Hut auch ihr über die Augen rutschte.

Kaum zehn Sekunden mochten vergangen sein, als der Hut Anne schon zu einer Gryffindor machte. Lächelnd nahm sie den Hut ab und ging an den anderen wartenden Erstklässler zum Gryffindortisch.

Als nächstes wurde Lily Evans ebenfalls zu einer Gryffindor gemacht (Lizzie konnte sich Annes verzweifeltes Gesicht gut vorstellen) und dann rief Professor McGonagall auch schon „Grant, Elizabeth". Innerlich aufgrund des absurden langen Namens die Augen rollend stolperte Lizzie zwischen Remus und Peter auf den Stuhl zu. Der Hut fühlte sich merkwürdig warm und lebendig an und es behagte Lizzie eigentlich gar nicht, ihn aufzusetzen. Am Gryffindortisch sah sie die Gesichter von Mark und Anne, die sie gebannt anstarrten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stülpte Lizzie sich den Hut auf den Kopf.

„Aha, ein Irin", sagte eine kleine Stimme, die direkt an ihrem Ohr zu seien schien. Lizzie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, aber der Hut sprach schon weiter. „Du liebst Bücher und du tust nichts lieber, als dir Wissen anzueignen. In Ravenclaw wärst du gut aufgehoben." Lizzie wurde das Herz schwer; sie sollte ohne ihren Bruder und ohne Anne nach Ravenclaw? Der Hut spürte offenbar, dass ihr bei diesem Gedanken unwohl war, und fuhr fort: „Du bist auch treu und ziemlich großzügig, aber ich denke nicht, dass du nach Hufflepuff passt. Vielleicht wäre die beste Wahl wieder einmal" Lizzies Herz setzte einen Schlag aus „GRYFFINDOR!"

-

„Ich hab dir einen Platz freigehalten", grinste Anne.

Lizzie lächelte ihr erleichtert zu.

„Hast es ja doch noch geschafft, Kleine", flüsterte Mark über den Tisch, während vorne vor dem Lehrerkollegium Lauren Jones zu einer Slytherin gemacht wurde. „Ich dachte schon, du wärst da oben festgewachsen!"

Lizzie zog ihm eine Grimasse und sah zu, wie Roger Linley ebenfalls ein Slytherin wurde. Danach wurde Remus Lupin aufgerufen, und Lizzie, Anne und, wie Lizzie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, auch Sirius streckten sich auf ihren Plätzen, um besser sehen zu können. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verkündete der Hut, dass Remus nun ebenfalls bei den Gryffindors Platz nehmen konnte. Er ließ mit einem kleinen Lächeln neben Lizzie nieder und dann beobachteten sie, wie Cassandra Pennyfeather zur sechsten neuen Gryffindor erkoren wurde.

„Die anderen Häuser haben viel weniger Erstklässler abbekommen als Gryffindor", murmelte Lizzie Anne zu.

Anne quittierte das mit einem munteren Achselzucken. „Vielleicht kommen jetzt ja keine neuen Gryffindors mehr; Ich kann mir nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Peter ein Gryffindor wird!"

Doch nachdem Jason Perkins ein weiterer Slytherin wurde, mussten die beiden Mädchen ihre Meinung ändern, denn Peter Pettigrew kam unglaublicherweise nach Gryffindor, und setzte sich, gefolgt von James Potter, der noch weniger Zeit als Anne mit dem Hut brauchte, zu Lizzie, Anne, Sirius und Remus.

Nun waren nur noch vier Erstklässler übrig; Steve Shunpike und Stuart Wilkins wurden zu Hufflepuffs, ein Junge mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren namens Severus Snape wurde zu einem Slytherin und Valerie Simons, ein rundliches Mädchen mit vielen Sommersprossen und feuerroten Haaren wurde zum zweiten Ravenclaw-Mädchen.

Während Professor McGonagall den Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut hinaustrug, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und blickte lächelnd in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Schüler, die sich ihm nun entgegenwandten.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Gleich werden wir uns alle bei dem jährlichen Bankett zur Einführungsfeier schön die Bäuche vollschlagen, aber davor möchte ich euch noch ein paar Worte sagen: Alle Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien verboten ist; desweiteren wird die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek nun niemandem mehr zugänglich sein. (Es erhob sich allerlei Gemunkel unter den älteren Schülern, das Dumbledore mit einem tadelnden Blick über seine halbmondförmige Brille maßregelte) Falls Sie sich in ihrem siebten Schuljahr befinden und eines der Bücher der Verbotenen Abteilung benötigen, wenden Sie sich bitte vertrauensvoll an unsere neue Schulbibliothekarin Mrs Pince (eine etwa Fünfundzwanzigjährige am Lehrertisch schenkte den Schülern ein kurzes Lächeln und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich aus ihrer strengen Zopffrisur gelöst hatte).

Bitte erinnert euch noch einmal daran, dass in den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf.

Die Quidditchauswahlspiele finden in der dritten Schulwoche statt. Jeder, der gerne in seiner Hausmannschaft wäre, möge sich an Mr Jones wenden.

Aber nun genug der großen Worte und Warnungen, meine Lieben. Möge das Fest beginnen!"

Augenblicklich füllten sich die goldenen Teller und Platten vor ihnen, die bis grade noch leer gewesen waren, mit den köstlichsten Speisen, und ein Lärm aus plappernden Stimmen und Besteckgeräuschen erfüllte die Große Halle.

Direkt vor Lizzie war eine Platte von geradezu gigantischen Ausmaßen erschienen, die ausschließlich Pommes beheimatete. „Bestellung auf Wunsch", dachte Lizzie erfreut. Sie wollte sich einige Pommes auftun als Mark ihr die Platte wegschnappte.

„Hey, ich muss noch wachsen!", sagte Lizzie empört.

„In die Breite?", bemerkte Mark.

Lizzie konnte die Wärme spüren, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg und verfluchte wieder einmal ihre Gene, die es fertigbrachten, sie bei jeder Kleinigkeit erröten zu lassen.

Rechts neben Lizzie verfehlte Anne mit der Gabel ihren Mund, da sie verträumt Mark, ihr Gegenüber, beobachtet hatte und rammte sich die Zinken in die Lippe.

„Du blutest!", rief Remus links von Lizzie, der das ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, und reichte Anne ein Taschentuch, das diese sich sofort auf ihre Wunde presste. Als Remus das Taschentuch an Lizzie vorbeigereicht hatte, war sein Umhang ein wenig verrutscht und gab den Blick frei auf eine lange Wunde, die gerade erst zu verheilen schien.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte Lizzie besorgt.

„Was? Oh, das – also, ich bin hingefallen!"

„Auf eine Scherbe?", kam es von Lily, die mit Cassandra ein wenig abseits saß, aber dennoch allem zuzuhören schien.

Remus warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Ja. Ja, ich bin auf eine Scherbe gefallen, als ich zuhause an einer Baustelle vorbeiging." Er wandte sich seinem Teller mit Pastete zu und Lizzie bekam einen leichten Schreck, als Anne ihr plötzlich ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ist das zu glauben? Black! Ich meine – hast du da noch Worte?"

Lizzie zuckte die Schultern, und Anne machte klar, dass sie noch Worte hatte, und zwar welche, die Lizzies Mum am liebsten aus dem Wortschatz jedes lebenden Menschen gestrichen hätte.

„Wer flüstert, der lügt!", flötete Mark über den Tisch.

„Das war lahm." Lizzie war unbeeindruckt.

Mark schnitt ihr eine Grimasse. Der Junge neben Mark, den Lizzie erst jetzt als den sommersprossigen Larry Bicks mit seiner schmutzig-blonden Haarmähne und den braunen unschuldigen Hundeaugen, die schon viele Lehrer getäuscht hatten und ihn vor Strafarbeiten bewahrten, erkannte. „Mark, sie hat recht. Das war wirklich lahm!"

„Halt die Klappe."

Hinter einem schlaksigen Vertrauensschüler verließen Lizzie, Anne, Remus und Peter schließlich die große Halle. Mark und Larry gingen abseits und planten offenbar schon ihren nächsten großen Coup; Lizzie war sich sicher, dass die beiden eines Tages von der Schule verwiesen würden, wenn sie so weitermachten. Hinter ihnen gingen Sirius und James, die begierig lauschten, dann aber ein „Hört woanders hin, ihr Winzlinge!" von Larry einstecken mussten und sich daraufhin wieder den anderen Gryffindor-Erstklässlern anschlossen.

Plötzlich ertönte dicht bei ihnen eine hysterische Mädchenstimme. Lizzie, Anne und die anderen wirbelten herum, nur um eine Gruppe Slytherins zu sehen, die sich um ein merkwürdiges Mädchen mit wilden schwarzen Haaren und aufgerissen Augen scharte.

„Sirius Black", sagte sie als würde sie schon der Klang des Namens zum Brechen verleiten. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Wir wussten natürlich alle, dass du nicht genügend Ehre in deinen wertlosen Knochen hast, um jemals dem allerwürdigen Slytherin zu dienen, aber wir hatten dich eher zu den Verlierern nach Hufflepuff kommen sehen. Obwohl" sie und ihre Kumpane ließen die Blicke über Anne mit dem Taschentuch vor der Lippe, Lizzie, die es geschafft hatte ihren Umhang mit Ketchup zu bekleckern, Remus, der sowieso ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, und Peter, zu dem man nichts mehr hinzufügen musste, gleiten und dann wieder an Sirius kleben. „die hier sind ja auch nicht grade das, was man Gryffindors Erben nennen würde, nicht?" Sie lachte, und diese Laute klangen geistesgestört, was ihrer Person an sich noch viel mehr Verrücktheit gab.

Während Sirius die Blicke der anderen mied und sich beeilte, um wieder zum Vertrauensschüler aufzuschließen, murmelte Anne: „Das war Bellatrix Lestrange."

„Ist sie, nun ja, irgendwie verrückt?", fragte Peter, der an Annes anderer Seite aufgetaucht war.

„Nicht nur irgendwie. Jeder, der nach Slytherin kommt, muss irgendwie im Geiste angeknackst sein, denn warum sonst würde sich jemand für die Dunkle Seite entscheiden?"

„Sieht ganz so aus, als ob Sirius es nicht leicht hätte", sagte Lizzie und warf Anne einen Seitenblick zu.

Anne starrte verbissen geradeaus.

Nachdem sie durch viele Gänge gewandert waren, hie und da einen Wandbehang beiseite schieben mussten und von Portraits an den Wänden belustigt gemustert worden waren, standen sie vor einem sehr großen Bild einer sehr fetten Dame in einem pinken Abendkleid.

„Passwort?", fragte sie mit gelangweilter Stimme und ließ ihren Blick über die Schar Erstklässler schweifen.

„Jules Verne", antwortete der Vertrauensschüler. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab ein Loch in der Wand frei, durch das der Vertrauensschüler hindurchkletterte.

„Jules Verne", hörte Lizzie Lilys Stimme hinter sich, die offenbar Cassandra belehrte „war ein französischer Autor, der das Genre des Science-Fiction praktisch erfunden hat! Er hat bereits im neunzehnten Jahrhundert Bücher über Mondlandungen und Unterwasserboote geschrieben, bevor von der Erfindung ebenjener nicht einmal die Rede seien konnte. Seine berühmtesten Werke sind _20.000 Meilen Unter Dem Meer _und_ In 80 Tagen Um Die Welt."_

„Wenigstens dafür ist sie nützlich", brummte Anne. „Informationen wie ein Lexikon, und das auf Abruf." Lizzie grinste.

„Hier sind die Schlafsäle der Mädchen", erklärte der Vertrauensschüler und deutete auf eine Wendeltreppe rechts. Die Mädchen wünschten den Jungen eine gute Nachtruhe und machten sich auf den Weg durch ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, der so ungeheuer gemütlich aussah mit seinem roten Sesseln und dem Kaminfeuer, dass Lizzie am liebsten noch hiergeblieben wäre.

Aber die Müdigkeit übermannte sie und außerdem, sagte sie sich, als sie eins der vier Himmelbetten bezogen hatte und sich in die weichen Kissen zurückfallen ließ, hatte sie nun sieben wundervolle Jahre Zeit, den Gemeinschaftsraum und ganz Hogwarts gebührend auszukosten.

* * *

_PS: Für alle, deren Lateinkenntnisse genauso schlecht sind wie meine: Ein Exordium ist eine Einführung._


	4. Bellatrix' Blamage

Ich habe es schon wieder getan! verrücktes Lachen Auch, wenn kein Review kommt, schreiben wir weiter! Wir haben nämlich Spaß daran. ; ) Trotzdem wäre Feedback sehr nett!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Bellatrix' Blamage**

Anne war sich sicher gewesen, an ihrem ersten Schultag auf jeden Fall zu spät zu kommen, so wie sie eigentlich zu Allem zu spät kam.

Es mochte daran liegen, dass sie nie eine Armbanduhr trug, obwohl ihre Eltern ihr verzweifelt schon zweimal eine geschenkt hatten, und auch Zeit nicht richtig einschätzen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater, denn wenn er sagte, er käme in fünf Minuten wieder, dann kam er in fünf Minuten wieder. Das war etwas, was Anne wohl niemals lernen würde.

Und so fuhr sie kerzengerade hoch, ganz sicher, verschlafen zu haben, als jemand ihre scharlachroten Bettvorhänge zur Seite riss und Licht das Bett flutete wie einströmendes Wasser.

„Guten Morgen, … Anne? So war doch dein Name, nicht wahr?"

Die helle Stimme brannte sich in Annes Trommelfell ein und hinterließ dort sicherlich Kerben.

Blinzelnd drängte sie das Sonnenlicht zurück und machte endlich eine lange, rote, ordentlich gekämmte Haarmähne und funkelnde grüne Augen aus.

Nein, nicht Evans.

Sie hatte ganz verdrängt, dass sie mit ihr und Cassandra das Jahr in einem Schlafsaal verbringen musste. Nun ja, zumindest die Nächte und das vermutlich die nächsten sieben Jahre.

Ohne den Morgengruß zu erwidern, beugte sie sich an Lily vorbei und warf einen Blick auf die uralte, angelaufene Messinguhr, die wohl vor 200 Jahren hier aufgehängt worden war, weil von den römischen Zahlen schon einige Ziffern abblätterten.

Viertel nach sechs.

„Spinnst du?", stöhnte Anne und warf sich zurück in die Kissen. „Der Unterricht beginnt um neun."

„Und Frühstück gibt es ab sieben", erwiderte Lily kühl, griff nach einem dunklen Haarreifen auf ihrem Nachttisch und schob ihn in ihr Haar. Natürlich war sie schon angezogen und ihr Bett ordentlich gemacht.

Anne fragte sich immer noch, warum Lily ausgerechnet das Bett rechts von ihr bezogen hatte.

„Es gibt auch noch Frühstück, wenn ich um viertel vor neun in die Halle komme", murrte Anne. „Gute Nacht."

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als eine schläfrige Stimme links von ihr ertönte.

„Was ist los?"

Toll, Lizzie hatte Evans jetzt auch noch wach gekriegt.

„Ich wollte nur helfen", sagte Lily laut und hob das Kinn höher. „Falls ihr noch vorhabt, vor dem Frühstück zu duschen, solltet ihr jetzt wirklich aufstehen."

„Habe ich nicht vor", sagte Anne dumpf in ihr Kissen.

„Ich schon", sagte Lizzie und rieb sich über die Augen. Anne wollte ihr gerade einen betrogenen Blick zu werfen, als sie fortfuhr: „Allerdings erst so um halb acht."

Lily seufzte. „Dann bleibt eben liegen. Ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls Professor McGonagall suchen und frage sie, ob sie mir den Stundenplan schon geben kann. Sonst muss ich ja nach dem Frühstück wieder hier hoch und meine Tasche packen. Wir sehen uns dann."

Damit rückte sie die rot-golden gestreifte Krawatte ihrer Schuluniform zurecht und ging aus dem Schlafsaal.

Lizzie fuhr sich genervt durchs Haar. „Meine Güte, wie kann man so durchgeplant sein."

„Wenn sie mich noch einmal um sechs Uhr weckt, überlebt sie das nicht", grummelte Anne und stieß ihre Fingerknöchel in das Kopfkissen.

„Viertel nach sechs", berichtigte Lizzie und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Toll, jetzt bin ich hellwach."

Ehe Anne etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Cassandra kam heraus, das blasse runde Gesicht müde und etwas verquollen. Suchend sah sie sich um.

„Ist Lily schon weg?"

„Ja, zu McGonagall. Irgendwas mit dem Stundenplan", sagte Anne und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen. „Bist du etwa auch Frühaufsteherin? Ist ja fürchterlich mit euch."

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht", sagte Cassandra verlegen. „Ich wollte ihr nur einen Gefallen tun und mitgehen. Aber jetzt ist sie ja schon weg …" Sie blickte zur Tür.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Ich geh duschen", sagte Lizzie und stand auf.

„Ich nicht", murmelte Anne und drückte die Nase wieder ins Kissen.

-

Die magische Decke der Großen Halle strahlte in einem hellen Blau, auf dem sich vereinzelte Schäfchenwolken dahin zogen, fast als wollten die Wetterhexen ihnen Mut für ihren ersten Schultag zusprechen.

Die vier Tische der Häuser waren bereits mit vielen, lärmenden und mehr oder weniger fröhlichen Schülern bevölkert und Anne fiel auf, als sie die große Flügeltür hinter sich ließen und zum Gryffindortisch gingen, dass dieser wohl der Lauteste und Gelassenste zu sein schien.

Lily Evans und Cassandra Pennyfeather, die später noch von jener abgeholt worden war, saßen am nördlichen Ende des Tisches (Lily hatte natürlich schon ein Schulbuch auf ihren Knien aufgeschlagen) und leider saßen ganz in der Nähe James, Remus und Peter. Ach, und Sirius war natürlich auch dabei und lachte über irgendetwas, das James gesagt hatte. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte …

„Komm, besser zu Lily und Cassy … ähm, Cassandra, als in diese Richtung", sagte Lizzie neben ihr und deutete den Tisch entlang zu Mark, der von drei weiteren Jungen umkreist war, die alle so lässig auf ihren Stühlen lehnten und geheimnisvoll aufeinander einflüsterten, dass Anne der Verdacht kam, dass sie sich Einiges erlauben durften, weil sie so beliebt waren.

Mark sah auf und Lizzie zog den Zeigefinger hastig wieder ein, mit denen sie auf die Jungen gedeutet hatte.

Auch der mit den blonden, strähnigen Haaren sah zu ihnen hin (sie meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass er Larry gerufen wurde) und hob die Hand in einer „Verzieht euch bloß woanders hin" Bewegung.

„Okay, gehen wir in die andere Richtung", seufzte Anne.

Lizzie ging voraus und steuerte den Platz gegenüber Remus an, der sie auch schon bereits freundlich heranwinkte.

Anne setzte sich neben Lizzie und bewunderte die massenhafte Frühstücksauswahl:

Cornflakes, Toast, Obst, Schinken, Rührei, Spiegelei, Würstchen … Hey, Würstchen!

„Morgen", sagte Remus lächelnd und griff nach einem Toast. „Wie war die erste Nacht in den Himmelbetten?"

„Wunderbar", sagte Lizzie sofort. „Ich liebe die Baldachine."

„Bis zum Morgen war es wunderbar", meinte Anne grimmig und warf einen Blick zu Lily, die gerade eine Seite ihres Buches umschlug. „Dann hat Evans Alarm geschlagen. Um sechs Uhr früh."

„Um viertel nach sechs", berichtige Lizzie abermals.

Anne wedelte mit der Hand und griff nach der Schale Würstchen. „Ist das nicht egal?"

„Evans?", schaltete sich James ins Gespräch ein und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Wer ist Evans?"

„Hast du _die_ nicht bemerkt?", fragte Lizzie ungläubig und gab Peter per ausgestreckter Hand zu verstehen, dass sie gerne die Marmelade hätte. Hastig reichte er sie ihr.

„Das wandelnde Lexikon. Die mit dem Haarreifen", ergänzte Anne. „Gibt's hier eigentlich keinen Ketchup?" Suchend sah sie sich um, bevor es plötzlich ploppte und direkt neben ihrem Teller eine Flasche erschien.

„Wow", murmelte sie und griff nach ihr.

„Du meinst die Rothaarige mit den hellen grünen Augen", sagte Sirius und Anne war einen Moment erschrocken. Fast hatte sie vergessen, dass er auch noch bei ihnen saß.

„Ja …", sagte sie langsam und starrte ihn an. Er wandte den Blick ab und trank einen Schluck, wie um beschäftigt zu wirken.

„Die Rothaarige?", fragte James und reckte kauend den Hals. „Die da neben der mit den schwarzen Haaren?"

„Ja", sagte Lizzie und biss in ihr Toast, wobei Marmelade an ihrer Wange hängen blieb. „Das ist Lily Evans."

„Hm", meinte James und schluckte seinen Bissen hinunter. „Sieht doch ganz nett aus …"

„Mag sein, aber –", begann Anne, während sie mehr Ketchup auf ihr Würstchen schüttete, was von Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kommentiert wurde, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

Ein älteres Mädchen mit braunem Pferdeschwanz und einer merkwürdig spitzen Nase gesellte sich zu ihnen und legte einen Stapel kleiner Pergamente auf den Tisch. Auf ihrem Umhang leuchtete ein Abzeichen mit dem Buchstaben V.

Vertrauensschüler, dachte Anne. Ihr Vater war auch einer gewesen.

„Eure Stundenpläne", erklärte das Mädchen. „Reicht sie durch und seht bitte zu, dass jeder einen bekommt!"

„Ich brauche keinen, ich habe schon einen bekommen", rief Lily sofort.

Anne und Lizzie sahen sich an und rollten die Augen.

„Wieso das?", fragte James laut.

„Ich fand es umständlich, jetzt noch einmal hoch laufen zu müssen, um meine Tasche zu packen", antwortete Lily und ließ ihren Blick über James' ungekämmten Haarschopf und seine kleine Statur schweifen. „Und so konnte ich mich schon wenigstens ein wenig auf die erste Stunde vorbereiten."

Sie deutete auf ihr Buch.

„Ach so", sagte James nur und sah sie an. „Jaah …"

„Echt, Evans", begann Sirius plötzlich und Annes Kopf wirbelte alarmiert zu ihm herum. „Findest du nicht, du könntest dich mal ein bisschen locker machen? Es ist der erste Schultag."

„Du hast dich ja offenbar schon locker gemacht, Black", sagte Lily zornig. „Deiner lieben blonden Cousine aus der Fünften bin ich schon begegnet, vielen Dank. Ich brauche nicht noch deine dummen Sprüche über meinen Wert, weil meine Eltern Muggel sind. Denkst wohl, jetzt wo du in Gryffindor bist, bist du ein neuer Mensch mit weißer Weste?"

Sirius' Augen wurden dunkel vor Ärger und er ließ seine Gabel fallen.

„Das reicht, Evans", sagte James heftig und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „So schlau bist du nun auch wieder nicht."

„Ich habe genug über diesen ganzen Reinblutschwachsinn gelesen", sagte Lily mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Dass sie sogar untereinander in der Familie heiraten, um das reine Blut zu erhalten."

„Das stimmt", sagte Anne aus irgendeinem Grund verärgert. „Aber wie wäre es, wenn du erst einmal abwartest, wie er sich benimmt, bevor du urteilst."

Lily sah sie einen Moment an und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Buch zu. „Nun gut. Wir werden sehen."

Lizzie grinste und beugte sich zu Anne hinüber, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Und das aus deinem Munde …"

„Ach, sei leise", murrte Anne. „Ich werde ja sehen, was er so sagt und tut …"

„Lizzie", unterbrach Remus. „Du hast da was." Er deutete auf ihre Wange.

„Oh", sagte sie errötend und wischte sich die Marmelade weg.

Anne spürte Sirius' Blick und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm.

Peter hatte zu dem Ganzen gar nichts gesagt, fiel ihr auf. Statt am Gespräch teilzunehmen, hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und starrte mit offenem Mund an die magische Decke.

„Peter, was …?", fragte Anne verwirrt.

„Schaut euch das an! Da oben!", rief Peter aus und deutete hoch.

Sofort legte Anne den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zur Decke.

Die Schäfchenwolken hatten sich zusammen getummelt und begannen jetzt plötzlich, zweifellos unter magischem Zutun, etwas zu formen.

Ein Gesicht mit scharfen Zügen, Himmelfahrtsnase und dunklem wilden Haar …

Bellatrix, dachte Anne.

„Bellatrix", sagte James verblüfft.

Es war Sirius' verrückte Cousine von gestern Abend. Unwillkürlich warf Anne einen Blick zum Slytherintisch.

Sie hatte wie jeder andere in der Halle, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und blickte schockiert drein.

Anne sah wieder nach oben.

Nun formten sich Buchstaben in dunklen, fast schwarzen Gewitterwolken über dem Abbild ihres Gesichtes.

_B wie blöd! _

Anne blinzelte.

_E wie eklig!_

_L wie Loser!_

_L wie lachhaft!_

_A wie albern!_

Jeder Tisch der großen Halle brach in Gelächter aus, bis auf den der Slytherins, und Applaus brandete langsam auf.

Anne sah, wie Bellatrix' Augen von Hass überflutet wurden und sie blitzschnell zum Gryffindortisch blickte, genau zu Mark und seinen Freunden.

Eben diese jubelten lautstark. Larry hob die Hand und Mark schlug grölend ein, während Adrian Flaherty, laut Lizzie, Marks bester Freund, sich vor Lachen auf dessen Schulter abstützte. Wie von selbst hoben sich Annes Hände, um zu klatschen.

„Sauber gelaufen", rief ein dunkelhaariger Ravenclaw zu ihnen hinüber und reckte breit grinsend beide Daumen in die Höhe.

Der Applaus wuchs an und Anne bemerkte, wie Sirius enthusiastisch klatschte

„GENUG", hallte Dumbledores Stimme magisch verstärkt durch die Halle und erschrocken verstummte jedes Geräusch.

Dumbledore, der in der Flügeltür stand, und von einem schwer atmenden Mr Filch begleitet wurde, zog den Zauberstab und schwang ihn Richtung Decke, woraufhin sich Bellatrix' Regenwolkengesicht in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

Stille herrschte in der Großen Halle.

Dumbledores helle blaue Augen wanderten vom Himmel zum Gryffindortisch und blieben bei Larry hängen, der ihn mit großen braunen Augen ansah.

Anne sah die Schultern des Schulleiters kurz sinken, als würde er seufzen.

-

„A wie albern", sagte Lizzie schnaubend, während sie in ihrem Koffer wühlte und das Zauberkunstbuch herauszog. „Das kann nur von Mark beigesteuert worden sein, so lahm ist das."

„Ich fand es genial", verkündete Anne und schloss hastig ihre Schultasche. Sie waren zwar nicht zu spät dran, aber Zeit sollten sie sich auch nicht mehr lassen.

Missmutig musste Anne zugeben, dass Lily Evans vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht gehabt hatte.

„Aber sie haben jetzt eine Woche Nachsitzen. Am ersten Tag", erwiderte Lizzie und schloss ebenfalls ihre Tasche. „Ich wette, dieser Josh aus Ravenclaw hat da auch mitgewirkt. Aber eins muss man ihnen ja lassen … Sie verpfeifen ihre Freunde nicht!"

„Ja", sagte Anne nur. „Und jetzt komm – die anderen wollten unten warten."

Mit „die Anderen" meinte sie James, Remus, Peter und mittlerweile auch Sirius, der sich scheinbar an die Fersen des jungen Potters geheftet hatte.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, wartete niemand. Nur Mona, Annes Katze, saß auf einem der bequemen roten Sessel und räkelte sich.

„Okay …", sagte Lizzie langsam. „Sie sind also schon vorgegangen. Wie nett."

So durchquerten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, schlüpften durch das Portraitloch und begannen den Treppenaufstieg.

_Der Zauberkunstraum ist im siebten Stock,_ hörte Anne die Stimme von Jane Malcom, der Vertrauensschülerin, in ihrem Kopf nachhallen.

Als sie zwei weitere Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten, blickte sie in einen Korridor hinein, der rechts hinabführte.

An den Wänden hingen Portraits, auf denen hauptsächlich alte Burgen abgebildet waren und vor manchen lungerten Pferde oder auch Ritter herum. Eine einzelne Vase stand auf einem Tisch in der Ecke.

„In welchem Stock sind wir?", fragte Anne Lizzie ratlos.

„Ähm …" Lizzie sah sich um. „Keine Ahnung."

„Haben die Zwerge sich verlaufen?", gackerte eine hohe Stimme über ihnen und ein kalter Luftzug wehte vorbei, der ihnen das Haar zerzauste.

Anne zuckte heftig zusammen.

Ein Geist ließ sich einen Purzelbaum schlagend neben ihnen auf dem Treppengeländer nieder.

„Wie die kleinen, winzigen Ameisen, denen man die Straße zertreten hat", prustete er. „So irren sie umher, auf der Suche nach ihrem Haufen."

Irritiert fuhr sich Anne durch das durcheinander geratene Haar.

„Peeves, der Poltergeist", hatte ihr Vater gesagt. „Ein nerviger Geselle. Halte dich lieber von ihm fern."

„Weißt du, in welchem Stock wir sind?", fragte Lizzie höflich.

„Peeves weiß alles", entgegnete der Poltergeist und kam ihnen mit seinem spitzen Gesicht ganz nah. „Aber er sagt es euch nicht!"

Irre gackernd sprang er zurück und ließ sich rückwärts das Treppengeländer hinunter fallen, bevor er ein letztes Mal zu ihnen hinaufzischte und die Zunge rausstreckte.

Dann verschwand er durch eine Wand.

Anne schauderte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie Geister mochte.

„Ah ja", sagte Lizzie trocken und starrte die Wand an, durch die der Geist verschwunden war. „Sehr nett."

„Hey", drang plötzlich eine hallende Stimme von unten durch das Treppenhaus herauf. „Anne, Lizzie, seid ihr das?"

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen Blick und stürzten zum Treppengeländer hinüber.

Eine Treppe unter ihnen streckte sich James' Oberkörper gefährlich über die Brüstung, das grinsende Gesicht ihnen zugewandt.

„Hab ich doch richtig gehört! Wir haben uns auch vorhin verlaufen. Ihr müsst diesen kopflosen Geist fragen, der ist nett. Nicht diesen durchgeknallten Klatscher von Poltergeist!"

„Fast kopflos", hörte man Remus' dumpfe Stimme. „Und lehn dich nicht so weit rüber! Wenn du runterfällst, kratze ich dich nicht vom Boden auf."

„Schwachsinn", sagte James, zog jedoch den Kopf zurück.

Anne und Lizzie packten ihre Taschen und stürmten die Treppe wieder hinab, bevor sie wieder die Richtung wechselte.

Anne wunderte sich nicht, dass sie den Gang zum Zauberkunstraum verpasst hatten.

Er knickte scharf um eine Ecke und der Korridor dahinter war kaum zu sehen.

James holte sie ab und grinste unentwegt. „Sirius sagt, Zauberkunst unterrichtet einer, der kaum so groß wie ein Kobold ist. Muss witzig sein."

„So?", sagte Anne und als sie um die Ecke bogen, erblickte sie auch gleich Lily, die bequem an die Wand gelehnt stand und Cassandra aus irgendeinem Grund gutmütig auf die Schulter klopfte.

Anne sah weg. Die beiden waren wirklich überall.

Remus, Peter und Sirius standen bereits vor dem Raum und blickten ihnen entgegen.

„Warum habt ihr nicht gewartet?", fragte Lizzie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Weil er", begann Remus augenrollend und deutete auf Sirius, „unbedingt Streit mit diesem Malfoy aus der fünften anfangen musste. Wir wollten vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum warten, weißt du. Und schon mal gucken, wo lang die andern gehen, damit wir uns nicht verlaufen in diesem gigantischen Schloss. Dafür bräuchte man wirklich mal eine Karte oder so etwas. Nun ja, jedenfalls kamen dann Malfoys Kumpel um die Ecke und wir mussten abhauen. Ich meine, Erstklässler versus Fünftklässler …" Er hob abwägend die Hände.

„Ich hab nicht angefangen", sagte Sirius scharf. „Ich muss mir doch nicht dauernd „Blutsverräter" vor die Füße spucken lassen, wenn es denen passt."

„Ich bin auch ein Blutsverräter", sagte Anne trocken. „Was stört dich daran, wenn es Malfoys kleines Hirn auch begreift."

„Ja. Nein. Das war es ja nicht, was mich wütend gemacht hat. Ich fühl mich wohl, so frei von meiner Familie. Es ist wie ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Es geht eher darum, wie er redet, wie er die Lippen kräuselt und seine scheiß blasse Nase so nach oben reckt."

Remus hustete leise und Lizzie räusperte sich. Anne musste grinsen.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Peters Blick war bewundernd auf Sirius gerichtet.

„Wisst ihr, was ich blöd finde?", sagte James dann unvermittelt. „Dass Erstklässler nicht ins Quidditchteam dürfen."

-

Sirius hatte Recht behalten. Professor Flitwick, ihr Lehrer für Zauberkunst, war kaum größer als ein Kobold.

Das erste, was er tat, nachdem die Klasse den Raum betreten und sich Plätze gesucht hatte, war, einen Haufen Bücher vor dem Pult zu stapeln und hinauf zu klettern.

Nachdem er wankend die Spitze erreicht hatte und die Namensliste durchgegangen war (Anne war bei der Gelegenheit aufgefallen, dass sie scheinbar mit den Hufflepuffs Unterricht hatten), verkündete er mit Euphorie, dass sie mit der Levitation beginnen würden.

„Levitation?", hatte Peter ratlos in die Klasse gefragt, was für Lily Evans wohl das Stichwort gewesen war, einen Vortrag über „die Kunst, Gegenstände oder Körper fliegen zu lassen" zu halten.

Flitwick hatte dem verdutzten Hause Gryffindor begeistert fünf Punkte verliehen und daraufhin einen Haufen Pergamentstreifen ausgeteilt, die sie nun zum Schweben bringen sollten.

Lizzie hatte vor Konzentration die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schwang immer wieder den Zauberstab.

„_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Leider blieb das Pergament liegen, wo es war und zu Annes Schadenfreude klappte es auch bisher bei Lily nicht.

Auch Annes Versuche waren bisher misslungen, doch sie hatte gewaltigen Spaß bei der Sache.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!_", rief sie gelassen aus und wirbelte den Stab im Kreis.

Doch das Einzige, was passierte, war, dass der Pergamentfetzen von einem kräftigen unsichtbaren Luftzug vom Tisch geweht wurde und Helena Bones auf den Hinterkopf klatschte.

Diese drehte sich erschrocken um und fuhr sich durch ihre roten Locken, als hätte sie Angst, dass etwas hineingekrabbelt wäre.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Anne und kroch unter den Tisch, um ihr Pergament wieder aufzusammeln.

Als sie auf Knien wieder auftauchte, fand sie sich plötzlich auf Augenhöhe mit Flitwick wieder.

„Sie dürfen den Schlenker nicht so groß und schnell machen", sagte er freundlich und hob seinen eigenen kurzen Zauberstab. Eine flinke kreisförmige Bewegung später schwebte Annes Zauberkunstbuch aus ihrer Tasche und auf ihren Tisch.

„Sehen Sie es sich noch mal im Buch an!"

„Ja, Professor", sagte Anne artig und Flitwick nickte zufrieden. Dann gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall und Steve Shunpikes lauter Schrei hallte durch das Klassenzimmer.

„Mein Pergament brennt, Professor!"

Flitwick drehte sich um und hastete davon.

Sirius und James lachten auf, als Flitwick eine Fontäne Wasser aus seinem Stab sprudeln ließ und Steves rostbrauner Haarschopf auch durchnässt wurde. Remus und Peter reckten besorgt die Köpfe.

„Wie kann man so viel falsch machen bei einem Fetzen Pergament", meinte James kopfschüttelnd. „So schwer ist es nun auch wieder nicht."

„Ach was", erwiderte Sirius ironisch. „Dein Pergament schwebt ja auch meterweit über unseren Köpfen, wie man sieht."

Lily Evans lachte. James warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und hob lässig den Zauberstab.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Erst ganz langsam und zitternd, dann immer zielstrebiger hob sich James' Pergamentstück vom Tisch und schwebte langsam auf Annes Augenhöhe.

„Fantastisch", quiekte Flitwick. „Ganz fantastisch. Gut gemacht, Mr Potter. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Peter, dessen Pergamentstück nur angefangen hatte, zu schimmeln, warf James einen bewundernden Blick zu.

„Angeber", zischte Lily. Cassandra nickte langsam.

„Gut, Schluss für heute. Sie haben sich alle gut geschlagen in ihrer ersten Stunde. Als Hausaufgabe halten Sie bitte schriftlich fest, welchen Zauber wir heute durchgenommen haben und wie er durchzuführen ist." Flitwick kletterte auf seinen Bücherstapel und griff sich seine Sachen vom Pult.

„Ich bin doch ein Squib", sagte Lizzie frustriert und warf ihren Pergamentfetzen in den Mülleimer. „Mark hatte Recht."

„Nur weil sie es nicht konnte", ereiferte sich James, als sie zusammen die Treppen hinab stiegen, auf dem Weg in die Kerker. „Wenn es dann mal jemand anderem gelingt, ist sie gleich beleidigt."

„Ignoriere doch Evans", sagte Sirius gelangweilt und tippte beiläufig gegen einen goldenen Bilderrahmen, an dem sie vorbeikamen. „Freu dich über deine zehn Punkte, du Streber."

„Sie ist schwer zu ignorieren", stand Anne James bei.

„Mit wem haben wir jetzt eigentlich Zaubertränke?", fragte Lizzie, die scheinbar genug vom Thema Lily Evans hatte.

„Slytherin", seufzte Remus. „Wenn die alle so sind wie Bellatrix Black oder Lucius Malfoy, wird die Doppelstunde sehr amüsant."

„Sieh nicht so schwarz", meinte Peter aufmunternd. „Die können doch unmöglich alle so furchtbar unfreundlich sein."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Sirius zweifelnd.

Peter wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sein Gesichtsausdruck von optimistisch zu erschrocken wechselte und er überraschend einfach nach vorne kippte.

James und Lizzie schafften es gerade noch, ihn festzuhalten, bevor er mit der Nase voran auf der nächsten Treppenstufe landete.

„Peter, was ist -", begann James verdutzt.

„Mein Fuß hängt in der Stufe", rief Peter vollkommen verblüfft. „Er hängt _in _der Stufe."

„Was?", sagte Anne lachend. „Wie geht das denn?"

„Frag dieses verrückte Schloss", schimpfte Peter und wankte auf der Stelle herum. „Ich krieg ihn nicht raus."

„Was ist denn bei euch los?", fragte eine helle Stimme hinter Anne. Sie schloss genervt die Augen.

Lily Evans hastete die Treppen wieder hinauf, gefolgt von einer keuchenden Cassandra.

„Die Treppe hat mich gefressen", verkündete Peter.

Remus lachte und versuchte gleich darauf, es in ein Husten umzuwandeln.

„Trickstufen", rief Lily aus. „Das ganze Schloss ist von ihnen gespickt. Da hilft nur, sich die Stellen zu merken. Warte, ich helfe dir!"

„Wir schaffen das allein", sagte Anne ärgerlich. „Wir sind zu fünft, das klappt schon."

Doch Lily hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern packte Peter an der einen Seite unter den Achseln.

„Würdest du dich vielleicht auch herablassen, Potter …" Sie warf James einen angewiderten Blick zu.

James schnaubte, packte Peter jedoch an der anderen Seite. Mit vereinten Kräften zerrten sie ihn heraus.

Lily klopfte sich ihren Rock ab, obwohl er gar nicht staubig war.

„Danke", sagte Peter leise, offenbar peinlich berührt.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Lily freundlich lächelnd und zog, mit Cassandra im Schlepptau, von Dannen.

James starrte ihr nach. „Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein … ‚Könntest du dich herablassen, Potter'", äffte er Lilys hohe Stimme nach.

„Ähm … gehen wir in die Kerker, okay?", sagte Remus hastig.

-

In den Kerkern war es kalt und dunkel. Anne hatte den Eindruck, der natürlich fensterlose, steinerne Raum moderte etwas und schien ursprünglich mal eine Art Folterkammer gewesen zu sein, denn an der Decke waren aus nicht ersichtlichem Grund zwei Metallringe angebracht.

Ein Bild von einem kopfüber aufgehängten Schüler, der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte, erschien in Annes Kopf.

Dass Peter schauderte und näher zu seinen Freunden rückte, half auch nicht gerade.

„Nett hier", murmelte James.

„Ich fühl mich wie zuhause", erwiderte Sirius ironisch. „So schön düster …"

Lizzie und Anne tauschten einen Blick und hasteten auf einen Tisch in der vorletzten Reihe zu, neben dem sich schon andere Gryffindors niedergelassen hatten.

Scheinbar hatten die beiden Häuser den Klassenraum bereits aufgeteilt, denn auf der linken Seite saßen alle Gryffindors und auf der rechten die Slytherins.

Während James, Sirius, Remus und Peter sich einstimmig in der letzten Reihe niederließen und Lizzie zögernd nach ihrem Zaubertrankbuch kramte, sah Anne sich um.

Es gab nicht so viele Slytherins wie Gryffindors, stellte sie abermals fest.

Ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunem Seitenscheitel blickte zu ihr hinüber. Anne erwiderte den Blick irritiert, dann verzog sich der Mund des Mädchens leicht angewidert und sie drehte sich um, um ihrer blonden Freundin etwas zuzuflüstern, die sich daraufhin auffällig zu Anne umdrehte.

„Wer sind die?", fragte Lizzie leise und runzelte die Stirn in Richtung der beiden Mädchen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Anne missmutig. „Aber ich mag sie nicht."

Dann öffnete sich schwungvoll die Kerkertür und ein runder Bauch kam in Sicht, bevor dessen Besitzer überhaupt den Raum betrat.

Er war ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann, mit einer Halbglatze und einem braunen Schnurrbart.

Seine kleinen Augen blitzen gierig über seine neuen Schüler hinweg und blieben an einigen Gesichtern hängen, ehe er zum Pult stampfte und seine Tasche darauf pfefferte.

„Willkommen im Zaubertrankunterricht", strahlte er und hob seine kurzen Arme in einer einladenden Geste, die fast einen Knopf seines smaragdgrünen Hemds unter dem Umhang abspringen ließ. „Mein Name ist Horace Slughorn, Professor Slughorn für euch selbstverständlich. Wir werden uns sicherlich sehr gut verstehen."

Abermals blitzte sein Blick durch die unsicheren Gesichter und sein Strahlen wuchs noch ein wenig mehr.

„Wir werden gleich damit beginnen, einen sehr einfachen Trank zu brauen und dabei die Grundvoraussetzungen beim Tränkemischen klären. Holen sie bitte ihr Material heraus, ich hoffe, sie alle haben bekommen, was auf der Liste stand?"

Sofort begann jeder Schüler murmelnd nach seinem Zutatenset und Schneidezubehör zu kramen, so dass die leise Stimme des schwarzhaarigen, hageren Jungen in der ersten Reihe fast unterging.

„Professor Slughorn, Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, ich könnte mir ein Buch leihen", murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf, so dass seine fettigen Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten.

„Aber natürlich, mein Junge", sagte Slughorn sofort, schritt zu einem Schrank und holte ein offenbar gebrauchtes Buch heraus. „Für sozialschwache Schüler haben wir immer eine offene Hand."

Er reichte dem Jungen das Buch, der „Danke", murmelte und es sogleich aufschlug.

Slughorn betrachtete ihn einen Moment stirnrunzelnd, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging wieder an sein Pult. „Nun denn, lasst uns beginnen!"

Slughorn schien es für die sicherste Methode zu halten, sie einen Trank gegen Schnupfen versuchen zu lassen, in dem nichts in keiner Kombination möglich war, zu explodieren.

Währenddessen erklärte er, wie man die Zutaten richtig schnitt und dass vollkommene Präzision das A und O eines jeden Tränkemischers war.

Das mit der Präzision fand Anne nicht ganz einfach, denn beim Abwiegen auf exakt zwei Gramm geriebene Käferaugen zu kommen, klappte einfach nicht.

Hinter ihnen hörte man Remus ständig „Nein, noch nicht", „Pass auf!" und „Lass mich mal kurz!" rufen, während James die ganze Zeit lachte.

„Es ist wie kochen", sagte er vergnügt. „Ich konnte noch nie kochen."

„Welche Unterstützung du doch bist", seufzte Sirius.

Lizzie hatte sich die blonden Haare zusammengebunden und studierte noch einmal die Anleitung im Buch.

„Die nächsten Schritte dürften wir hinkriegen", sagte sie zuversichtlich und griff nach ihrem silbernen Messer. „Wie sieht's mit den Käferaugen aus?"

„Die wiegen entweder zu viel oder zu wenig", seufzte Anne, schöpfte ein paar Krümel wieder aus der Waage und erstarrte dann. „Halt, nicht bewegen …" Sie legte den Löffel ab. „Zwei Gramm. Merlin hat mich erhört."

Während die beiden weiter mischten, strich Slughorn durch die Reihen und begutachtete die Arbeit der Schüler.

Ab und zu blieb er stehen und wechselte ein paar Worte, um dann zum nächsten Tisch zu gehen.

„Er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin", informierte Sirius Remus. „Schon allein deshalb sollte man in ein anderes Haus wollen. Er ist wie eine Elster. Nur, dass es nicht um Schmuck geht."

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, stieß Slughorn ein begeistertes „Oho!" aus, und Lizzie und Anne drehten sich zu ihm herum.

Er stand vor dem Kessel des Slytherinmädchens mit dem braunen Seitenscheitel.

„Erkenne ich da nicht die dunkle Augenpartie der Averys?", fragte er wohlwollend und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinab.

Sie nickte. „Ich bin Vivien Avery."

„Natürlich, natürlich, sieht man sofort", sagte Slughorn und er musterte Viviens Gesicht interessiert. „Wunderbare Arbeit hat Ihr Vater da geleistet mit seiner Forschung, wunderbare Arbeit!"

„Vielen Dank, Professor", sagte Vivien und reckte das Kinn. „Die Veränderung der Zutaten in diesem Rezept stammt auch von ihm."

„Ich weiß, mein Kind, ich weiß", sagte Slughorn strahlend. „Grüßen Sie ihn von mir, wir haben uns ewig nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Was soll dieser Schwachsinn?", flüsterte Lizzie ärgerlich. „Wird die jetzt bevorzugt, nur weil sie einen tollen Forscher als Vater hat?"

„Scheint so", antwortete Anne leise und ihre Sympathie für Slughorn sank auf die Temperatur dieses Kerkers.

„Achtung, er kommt rüber", flüsterte Peter warnend und rasch wandten sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Slughorn faltete die Hände hinter seinem Rücken und blickte in Lizzies und Annes Kessel, in dem eine träge, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit blubberte.

„Ja", sagte er und legte den Kopf schief. „Das ist ein guter Anfang. Stellen sie das Feuer ein wenig herunter, wenn es zu heiß ist, dickt der Trank ein."

Während Lizzie der Aufforderung Folge leistete, huschten Slughorns stachelbeerfarbene Augen über Annes Gesicht, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas.

Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und musterte Lizzie, die nervös wieder nach ihrem Messer griff und begann, zwei rote Tentakel in gleich große Stücke zu schneiden.

Augenblicklich hellte sich Slughorns Gesicht auf, als hätte er einen wahren Schatz gefunden.

„Aus der Familie Sobertrain, oder irre ich mich? Natürlich, natürlich! Ihre Großmutter hat große Dienste geleistet, mit ihrer Hilfe auf der Werwolfjagd!"

Hinter ihnen klirrte es laut. Anne drehte sich kurz um und sah, wie Remus unter den Tisch tauchte, um die Scherben seines Messbechers aufzusammeln.

Lizzie sah erschrocken aus. „Ich fürchte, Sie irren sich, Sir. Ich bin Lizzie Grant."

„Oh", sagte Slughorn und das Strahlen wich aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich brauche jemanden, der mir einen Sitzplan schreibt! Ohne den werde ich Sie alle am Anfang ja ganz durcheinander werfen!"

„Ich würde es gern machen, Sir!", rief eine helle Stimme, die Anne sofort als die Lilys erkannte. Sie saß mit Cassandra in der ersten Reihe und der Junge, mit den fettigen, schwarzen Haaren warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

„Natürlich, natürlich, tun Sie das! Sind Sie denn fertig mit Ihrer Arbeit?", fragte Slughorn und ging ein paar Schritte zu ihr hinüber.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Lily und kramte ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.

Slughorn warf einen Blick in ihren Kessel und Verblüffung zog über sein Gesicht.

„Exzellent", rief er aus. „Wirklich exzellent. Genauso sollte er aussehen. Zehn Punkte für …" Er blickte auf das Wappen an ihrem Umhang und schien etwas enttäuscht. „Gryffindor. Wie ist Ihr Name, meine Liebe?"

„Lily Evans", sagte sie und erwiderte angenehm überrascht Slughorns Blick.

„Evans", sagte Slughorn ratlos. „Evans?"

„Ich bin muggelabstämmig, Sir. Sie können meine Familie nicht kennen", sagte Lily mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme und begann bereits Linien für die Aufteilung der Tische auf ihrem Pergament zu ziehen.

Slughorns Gesicht wurde für Annes Geschmack eine Spur zu überrascht. Er schien es kaum glauben zu können.

„Erstaunlich, erstaunlich", murmelte er in seinen Bart.

-

„Was findet er so erstaunlich daran, dass Evans den Trank brauen konnte?", fragte Anne in die Runde, als sie beim Mittagessen saßen, das ebenso eine große Auswahl aufwies wie das Frühstück.

„Glaubt offenbar nicht, dass auch Muggelabstämmige was drauf haben", sagte James kauend und mit auf dem Tisch gestützten Ellenbogen.

Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf und rührte in seinen Nudeln. „Ich mag ihn nicht."

Lizzie seufzte und legte ihre Gabel und ihr Messer zusammen auf den Teller. „Ich auch nicht. Meine Familie jagt doch keine Werwölfe."

„Was haben wir jetzt?", wechselte Remus das Thema und schob überstürzt sein Essen von sich. „Wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen."

„Eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung. Kennt einer den Lehrer?", fügte Sirius hinzu und blickte zum Lehrertisch, der bis auf eine kleine dicke Lehrerin unbesetzt war, die die lange Tentakel einer dunkelgrünen Pflanze tätschelte, die neben ihrem Saftglas stand.

„Nein, keine Ahnung", sagte Anne achselzuckend und auch James schüttelte den Kopf.

-

Die Kreide kratzte fürchterlich auf der schwarzen Beschichtung der Tafel, und Anne verzog leicht das Gesicht. Es hörte sich ähnlich an, wenn man mit den Fingernägeln darüber strich, als wäre die Kreide spitzer und härter als sonst.

Der Lehrer trat zur Seite und an der Tafel prangte jetzt in großen, geschwungenen Buchstaben _Chris Walker._

Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill, was bei den Gryffindors merkwürdiger war als bei den Ravenclaws, die selbst beim lärmenden Frühstück ruhig und gesittet gegessen hatten.

Vielleicht lag es an seiner Art, sich zu bewegen, oder an seinen dunklen braunen Augen, um die sich kleine Falten gegraben hatten.

Sein markantes Gesicht schien zerfurcht und leicht wettergegerbt, so dass Anne sich fragte, ob der Lehrer die letzten zwei Tage auf dem Waldboden übernachtet hatte.

Sein braunes, von Grau durchsetztes Haar war nicht sehr lang und zog sich gekämmt in den Nacken, wo es dünn endete.

Durch seine hoch gewachsene und hagere Statur wirkte er leicht ausgezehrt und alles in Allem kam er Anne auf irgendeine Weise alt vor, auch wenn er kaum 40 sein konnte.

Er wandte sich der Klasse zu, hoch aufgerichtet, und ließ seinen eindringlichen Blick durch die Bankreihen schweifen.

Lizzie, neben ihr, sah nervös aus, als würde sie sich wünschen, dass Chris Walker endlich den Mund aufmachte und sich wie ein normaler Lehrer benahm.

Er tat ihr diesen Gefallen erst nach etwa einer Minute, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht wirklich wie normaler Lehrer benahm, denn er setzte sich auf sein Pult. Seine Zehenspitzen berührten nur noch flüchtig den Boden.

„Ich nehme an, Sie können alle lesen, wie ich heiße", begann er gedämpft. „Und ich werde versuchen, Sie in die Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Magie einzuführen, wie ich es schon bei etlichen Jahrgängen versucht habe. Jedoch lassen Sie mich gleich zu Anfang sagen: Ich bin nur Ihre Hilfe, ein Angebot an Sie. Ob Sie es nutzen werden, liegt bei Ihnen. Und ich werde mir es nicht bieten lassen, wenn Schüler meinen Unterricht stören und jenen, die wirklich lernen wollen, die Chance zu nehmen, es richtig zu tun."

Stille kehrte wieder ein. James, in der Reihe vor ihnen, richtete sich etwas auf und Sirius zog seine dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen.

Es klapperte in die Stille hinein und Timothy Abbot bückte sich hastig nach dem Deckel seines Tintenfässchens.

Walkers Blick blieb an ihm haften. „Mr Abbot, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie gerade Tinte oder Feder brauchen. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, es wegzupacken."

Timothys Ohren wurden scharlachrot und er schraubte rasch den Deckel an. „Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelte er.

„Angenommen", sagte Walker leichthin und sprang jäh und behände vom Pult, als hätte er eine Pause beim Joggen gemacht. „Unser erstes Thema ist eines der wichtigsten überhaupt und sollte das solide Grundwissen eines jeden Zauberers sein, der sich in unserer Welt sicher fühlen möchte: Flüche und -"

„Gegenflüche", flüsterte Lizzie mit einem interessierten Glanz in den Augen.

„Richtig, Miss Grant", sagte Walker und ging ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung. „Offenbar haben Sie sich vorbereitet?"

„Nein", murmelte Lizzie, die leicht zusammengezuckt war, als Walker den Ton erhoben hatte. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Kratzendes, fast wie die Kreide an der Tafel. „Ich hab nur schon mal davon gelesen."

„Das sei gelobt, dennoch muss ich zugeben", erwiderte Walker und schritt zurück zur Tafel. „dass ich kein Freund von Büchern bin. Denn Verteidigung bringt Ihnen selten etwas in der Theorie, außer vielleicht bei Ihren Prüfungen."

„Die Theorie ist Grundvorraussetzung jeder Praxis", ertönte eine samtene Stimme und mit einer Bewegung drehte sich die ganze Klasse zur letzten Reihe um, die vollkommen unbesetzt war, bis auf ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen, die Anne sofort an jemanden erinnerten.

Sie saß vor ihrer hölzernen Tischplatte und hatte die Hände gefaltet, einen friedlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ravenclaw, nehme ich an", sagte Walker und zum ersten Mal zog ein leises Lächeln über seine blassen Lippen. „Mit Weisheit stehen sie dir zur Seite, ja …"

Einen Moment sah er nachdenklich aus und sein Blick verlor an Härte, bis er sich wieder zusammenzureißen schien.

„Sie haben Recht, Miss Flaherty, natürlich werden wir uns auch mit Theorie befassen, doch ich bevorzuge es, sie während der Praxis zu erlernen."

Flaherty, dachte Anne. Natürlich, es war Georgina, Adrians Schwester, die gestern kurz mit ihnen im Abteil gewesen war, bevor sie und Lizzie geflüchtet waren.

Georgina erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern sah weiterhin aufmerksam nach vorn und an die Tafel, als stünde dort etwas Besonderes.

„Woher weiß er eigentlich, wie wir alle heißen", wisperte Remus am Tisch neben ihnen und warf Walker einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Weil ich es pflege, Mr Lupin", sagte Chris Walker so laut, dass Remus vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl fiel und Peter heftig zusammenzuckte. „die Namen meiner neuen Schüler vor Unterrichtsbeginn auswendig zu lernen. Es soll schließlich nicht –" Er warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der den Kopf unter dem eindringlichen Blick leicht senkte und irritiert die Arme verschränkte.

„- zu Verwechslungen kommen", beendete Walker seinen Satz, drehte sich um und packte seine braune, abgewetzte Ledertasche am Henkel, um sie auf das Pult zu heben „Und jetzt genug des Redens. Fangen wir an!"

Remus schien die ganze Stunde lang nervös zu sein, weil Walker offenbar ein feines Gehör hatte, und auch Anne und Lizzie beschränkten sich vorsichtig auf die nötigsten Worte, als sie aufstanden und versuchen sollten, sich gegenseitig zu entwaffnen.

Anne stellte fest, dass Lizzie es mit ihr als Partner schlecht getroffen hatte (nun, vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie Remus mit Peter), da sie nach und nach bemerkte, dass sie offensichtlich keine Begabung für den _Expelliarmus _hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr schaffte es Lizzie schon beim dritten Versuch, ihr den Zauberstab zu entreißen, auch wenn er nicht in ihre Richtung flog, wie es der Zauber eigentlich vorsah, sondern weit hinter Annes Rücken, bis er schließlich die Kniekehlen eines dicklichen Jungen mit dunklen Locken traf, dessen Beine eine Sekunde einknickten, so dass sein eigener Zauber das Ziel verfehlte und stattdessen die Fensterscheibe traf.

Mit einem rubinroten Funkenschauer prallte der Fluch ab, erhellte den Klassenraum in feuriges Licht und zischte zurück durch den Raum, genau auf Sirius und James zuhaltend, die sich erschrocken umdrehten, die Zauberstäbe locker an der Seite.

James brauchte kaum eine Sekunde für die zwei Schritte und riss Sirius aus dem Weg, ehe der Fluch neben ihm mit der Wand kollidierte und eine kleine, rauchende Abschabung hinterließ.

Ein Aufatmen ging durch die Klasse.

„'tschuldigung", sagte Lizzie dann leise und sehr peinlich berührt, in Richtung des dicklichen Jungen, der sich erschrocken umsah, um zu ergründen, was geschehen war.

Walker, der erstarrt an seinem Pult gestanden hatte, und jetzt herüber kam, sah einen Moment unnahbar aus, doch dann zog sich sein rechter Mundwinkel weit zur Seite und ein schräges Grinsen entstand.

„_Theoretisch_ richtig", sagte er und warf Georgina einen belustigten Blick zu. „Lösen Sie ihre Gedanken von den Formeln und Bewegungen, lassen Sie sich gehen. Fühlen Sie die Magie, erst dann _zaubern_ Sie richtig!"

-

„Fühlen Sie die Magie", schnaubte James lachend und ließ sich in einen scharlachroten Sessel vor dem dunklen, düsteren Kamin fallen, in dem nur graue, abgebrannte Kohlenstücke lagen.

Anne war dankbar dafür, denn ihr war so schon schrecklich warm, auch ohne Feuer.

„_Fühle die Magie, James_", sagte Sirius in einem gespielt zittrigen, rollenden Tonfall und ließ die Hände vor James' Gesicht auf- und abschweifen.

„Was willst du, mich hypnotisieren?" James grinste und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar, das daraufhin noch wilder von seinem Nacken abstand.

„Könntest du ihn dann bitte dazu hypnotisieren, meinen Aufsatz zu schreiben?", seufzte Anne, hängte ihre Schultasche über eine Stuhllehne und löste ihre Krawatte. „Es ist zu warm für Flüche und Gegenflüche."

„Es ist der erste Schultag, du wirst doch nicht jetzt schon schlapp machen?", sagte Lizzie und beobachtete, wie Anne in den Sessel gegenüber James fiel.

„Doch", sagte Anne nur und atmete lange aus, um die Wärme zu vertreiben.

„Ich brauch auch eine Pause", gestand Peter und betastete seinen blauen Fleck am Arm, der entstanden war, als Remus ihn entwaffnet und ihn die Wucht des Zaubers von den Füßen gerissen hatte.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Peter", sagte Remus sofort und sah schuldig auf den Bluterguss.

„Jaah, wir wissen es langsam, Kumpel", sagte James und ließ den Kopf auf die Lehne hinter ihm fallen, die Augen schließend. „Du entschuldigst dich seit einer Viertelstunde."

„Lasst uns doch mal auf die Ländereien gehen", schlug Sirius plötzlich vor. Er war zum Turmfenster gegangen und sah hinaus. „Die Sonne scheint."

„Und der Aufsatz?", sagte Lizzie und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Wir müssen ja nicht lange bleiben", erwiderte Anne und sprang auf. „Mein Dad sagt, im See ist ein Krake! Lasst uns zum See gehen!"

„Ja, klasse, ein Krake", murmelte Remus, erhob sich jedoch von seiner Sessellehne.

Lizzie nahm das Material für ihren Aufsatz tatsächlich mit, als würde sie ihnen nicht trauen, vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder im Turm zu sein.

-

Das Schloss war überflutet von Schülern, die in alle Richtungen strömten, froh, ihren ersten Schultag überstanden zu haben.

Goldenes Licht der im Südwesten stehenden Sonne floss in die Eingangshalle und zauberte sachte, warme Farben auf ihre Gesichter und Haare.

Fast wäre Anne durch einen Geist gelaufen, der mit weiblicher Begleitung durch die Halle schwebte, nahezu unsichtbar angesichts des Sonnenlichts.

Eine Aura von Kälte umrankte den stolz aussehenden Geist, der eine voluminöse Halskrause trug und aufgewühlt auf die Geisterfrau einsprach.

„Ich frage Sie, meine Teure, warum lagern sie es nicht einfach woanders? Neugierige Schüler, soweit das Auge reicht und glauben Sie mir, die in meinem Hause sind wahrhaftig die Schlimmsten. Wertvolle Artefakte diesen Wertes … Von den Gefahren wollen wir gar nicht reden."

„Man erzählte mir", erwiderte der schlanke, hübsche Geist der Frau. „die meisten Gegenstände seien unbrauchbar, purer Schund."

„Und warum versteckt man sie dann, wenn sie nicht mehr funktionieren?", rief der Geist aus und die Stimmen der beiden wurden von der Wand geschluckt, durch die sie verschwanden.

Anne sah ihnen einen Moment nach, dann hastete sie ihren Freunden hinterher, die ihr um einige Meter voraus waren und bereits die grauen Treppenstufen ins Freie hinab stiegen, die von weißem Steinkraut umwuchert waren.

* * *

Gibt's hier Leser?

Bis dann, Anne


End file.
